A Survivor in A World of The Dead
by Beginner15
Summary: She just want to find her friend. But, before she could, some kind of disease had started to spread like wild fire. No one was really prepared for it. The apocalypse, the dead walking, a goddess, add them together and you get her life. And a bag she is in love with.
1. Chapter 1

When I first heard about the disease, illness, virus or whatever you wanted to call it, I was getting off an airplane. I was always curious about anything that called my attention, it made my attention span a little wacky. One moment, I could be thinking about something simple, then next something deep then candy, unicorns, the universe, the human mind and what's for dinner. When I was little, people said I was nice, that's it. Not smart, not kind, not beautiful, not talented, no just said that I was nice. They said it in this way that practically screamed they don't have anything else to say. There were moments, where I thought maybe there were something wrong with me. But then I will remember, why should I care about them? Their opinions about me, I am not dumb, I am not beautiful that I know. But they don't decide who I am, what I will be and how I live my life.

What was I doing, again? Oh yeah, I was telling you when I first heard about the infection, disease or whatever, I was walking out the airport. I saw a cafe, I never really liked coffee, but I was hungry. I started to walk towards the cafe when I heard a radio, they were talking about people who were showing up at hospitals with high fevers. That was all I got before the guy changed the station. No one seemed to pay attention, but it for some reason did catch mine. I narrowed my eyes in thought. I remembered hearing that on the news before I left Seattle. It seemed that they haven't found a cure. I was pretty sure they said a new disease.

I walked away with my head filled with thoughts about how bad things got when new diseases don't have cures. How out of control it can get. I tighten my hold on my only bag. As I was about to walk in, I decided to look into the news about the disease. I knew I probably won't find anything important about it, but I didn't care, I just wanted to make sure they have it under control. _(If she had walked in, she would have see a sickly man that would have scratched her.)_

Sitting down on a bench, I pulled out my phone calling a taxi. I had found the number on a very helpful travel guidebook. I decided to go to my hotel that had wifi. Hopefully, I would find out more about how they were containing the disease.

* * *

I logged onto my laptop, a picture of a young pale woman with bright blue eyes and brown wavy hair who looked delicate and bubbly was sitting on a much taller lean young woman who screams serious and hardened. I stared at her, the reason why I came here. A place where I know nothing about. Just to find her, the person who I loved. Well, I think it's love. I needed to know just which way do I love her. A sister? A best friend? A close cousin? A.. _lover_?

I clicked on the browser, I quickly typed in news about the new disease. I waited for it to load, looking around I saw my bag. It had all of my clothes and the few possessions that I cared for. A few photos, clothes and a necklace I got from my grandmother. Not much, but I was used of having the least amount of stuff. Moving once a year, you lose a lot of stuff. By the age of thirteen, I kept what I only needed. Getting what I only need, rarely letting myself to buy anything just because I wanted it. I ended up saving a lot of money.

Me and her were planning to go on a road trip around the country when we hit the age of twenty. But last year, she had to move here. She gave me, a big part of her savings. Her name was Ally Falls. I turned nineteen back in July. It was the beginning of September, she would be in school, she was younger than me by a year. Because of her savings and mine, I had about thirty thousand dollars in my bag. Had to explain why I had it. Completely bullshited my way through.

It was hard to hide my money from my mom, every time I had enough money to get a hundred dollar bill, I went to this old lady's shop. She would take it and it became easier to hide my money. I had left my mom, she let go of me easily. It was difficult to leave, but worth it. I was free and soon I would see her again.

The search was easy, it appears that they hadn't been able to get a really good control on it. It was appearing up in the country, not enough to create panic in the general public. But, looking through the Internet, it kind of seems like the government is panicking. I kept looking around trying to see if I could find anything else. I had fallen asleep, around ten p.m. I was worn down from worrying, traveling and searching. But the only thing I remembered before sleep is I didn't get to eat yet.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up hurting a bit and really hungry. I quickly took a shower and got ready for the day. Before I left the room, I grabbed my wallet. I walked out of the room, I don't even remember going down to the cafeteria, but next thing I knew, I was paying for my breakfast and saying thank you. I never had eaten anything that fast in my life. It seemed like the most delicious meal I have ever had. It was most likely because I haven't eaten anything for almost two days.

I was planning on going back to my room, when I had started to walk towards the doors. I kept going not knowing where I am going or doing. I ended up at a used car lot. A jeep caught my eye, it was dark gray. Looked almost brand new, I wanted to buy it. But I decided against it for now. Looking at it, I turned and starting making my way back to the hotel. I better go check on the disease, I wonder if they got better control on it.

I paled as I realized that the numbers of confirmed patients had triple overnight. I looked at outside, it seems like no one is panicking yet. How..it went from 78 confirmed patients and 23 unconfirmed to 243 confirmed and 63 unconfirmed. If it keeps progressing like it is, then by next week there will be over a half million people confirmed. And what if it's worst then it seems because the government is hiding it.

I started to pace back and forth silently, I started to breathe in deeply and out. One, in, two, hold, three let go and repeat. I started to rub my hands on my legs, before I could start to scratch my arms. I changed into a long sleeve shirt, it was dark like every piece of my clothes are. I need a plan, a plan so I would be ready if it is going the way I think it is.

 **Later that Night**

"Wake up," a female voice said. I sat up quickly, I wasn't in my room. I looked at the woman who was wearing a dark red dress that seemed to look like someone dumped a white dress into a bucket of blood.

"..."

"That's right, you are mute most of the time." She looked at me with her dark red eyes that seemed to know everything about me.

".." _Who are you?_

"I am a goddess of death, chaos and war. You are chosen to be my toy, I have brought here to tell you the details." She said as she had a nostalgic look in her eyes. I bared my teeth at her, making a growling sound. She looked amused at me, "wait a bit, you might scare me."

I growled louder, _what's your name?_ I glared at her.

"My name...it's Shiya." She smirked at me, I stared at her a bit confused. I never heard of a goddess named Shiya. "That's because in your world they don't have one. I am from another world. You remind of myself, but the beginning of your life was a lot darker than mine. I hope you survive the ten year mark. I am sorry, but I couldn't put you in a different universe. The only way I can do that is if the universe is darker than yours. And trust me, you don't want that. Normally when the god or goddess just writes a letter, but I wanted to meet you in person." She smiled, she was beautiful and absolutely... _fucking **scary**._

"...w-why?" I asked softly.

"Because I like you." She said as she grinned at me. My eyes widen, I looked at her with surprise. She's so straight forward. "I probably won't interfere with you, be happy. I am one of the nicest beings to their toys. This bag is made by one of the goddesses, the limit is 250 items. If you can fit it through the opening, it can hold it. But know this, when it reaches the end of the limit, the bag will be heavy as the person who carries it." She tossed a green waterproof backpack like the ones you take when you go hiking.

"The weight of your bag will be around 15 or 20 pounds, so no one gets suspicious. If you reach the ten year mark, I will give you a present." She smiled mischievously, "see you later, my little toy." She melted into a puddle of something red and it seeped into the ground.

Holding onto the bag, what kind dream is this? I don't remember watching weird movies, maybe it's from the worrying. What should I do now? Look at the bag, it was a nice bag. The colors work well together and the material seems waterproof and it doesn't make much noise. Damn, if only this was real. I am going to look for this bag. But I doubt it will have that items thing.

I woke up, feeling refreshed and ready for the day. I rolled over and hit a bag that felt very familiar, there was no bag on the bed! I jumped off and I looked at the green and gray bag from my dreams! I walked towards it as if I move too fast it would bite me. I poked it with the remote, nothing happened, hmm. _Poke_. Nothing. _Poke_. Still nothing. Tilt head. _Pooke_. Nothing. _Pokepokepokepokepooooke_. I touched it and jumped back.

I should report that someone broke into my room. But I am...too curious for my own good. I grabbed the bag slowly, I opened while peeking inside. There was..nothing, I started to look through all the pockets. There is nothing, I remembered my dream. Anything that can fit into the opening, right?

..

...

...

By the time, I was done with the bag, almost everything in the room was inside the bag. After I put in something that shouldn't be able to. I got carried with it and started to stuff everything inside. I felt myself blush in embarrassment, I was glad no one saw me laugh like a loon. Or act like a loon. I groaned when I remembered I had to take everything out. I started off with the smallest pocket when I felt a paper.

Pull it out, I start to read it.

 _The list of Items:_

 _2x Blanket_

 _3x Towel_

 _4x pens_

 _..._

 _..._

It appears that whatever I put in the bag, shows up on the list. Sweet, now I don't have to worry about keeping track of things. I kissed it and started to unpack everything.

After I was done with that, I looked on the Internet, checking once again on what's going on with the disease. Looking at the screen, I paled. _Dear god_ , 2,601 patients confirmed. It's spreading much faster than I predicted. Maybe I see how it is doing tomorrow. But should I really chance that? I looked outside, it was around noon and it seemed like no one is panicking yet. I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. Finding the news channel easily.

"Last night, a police officer got attacked by a person. It appears that the person tried to bite him, but he got away with only scratches, luckily."

"Hey, what was the police officer's name, who got shot awhile back?"

"It was..Rick Grimes, who got shot. The-" I spaced out the rest, maybe that was my sign to start preparing for...something. For what? I have no clue, but I am going to start with food. I looked at the bag, she said she could put me in a different universe, but it will darker than mine. I gulped, maybe this disease will end my world, I started to rub my hands against my legs.

I got up and ran into the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet, I started to tried puke up my guts. After a bit, I started to get ready. I needed to get canned food and other things. And a car. Definitely a car.

* * *

Walking to my new car, a jeep compass, I think. It was beautiful and looked almost brand new and it's history is great. Nothing wrong with it and I need to go shopping. I need stuff for camp, food and what I can get my hands on.

I will start with camping. There was a store not far away from here. Pretty big and I really can't be picky. I used a good chuck of my money. I need to be ready. I need to be ready for what's coming.

"Going camping?" The cashier asked me. I smiled and shook my head. "No, my friend's house got robbed a while back. She and her family loves to go camping, but the robbers took all the camp stuff. So few of my friends and I saved money. I was the one that was picked to get the stuff." I said softly.

The lady beamed at me. "That sure is nice of you and your friends." I blushed, I looked down at my feet. "Thank you, ma'am."

"I hope your day is good."

"Yours too!" I called back as I push my cart out the door.

"Big family?" The cashier asked me, smiling a bit. I laughed a bit, "no, hungry roommates that beat me at rock-paper-scissors." She laughed at me. I waved back at her, pushing out a full cart once again.

"Why so much clothes?" The cashier asked me. Why can't people just leave me alone? "My apartment got robbed and I need clothes, _ASAP_! Sorry about this, but I need to go or I am going to be late, meeting my friend."

"Sorry about holding you up." He apologized. I smiled at him and paid the price. "No problem, have a nice day."

This time, the cart was half full. I walked out of the second hand shop.

I pulled over and started to stuff everything in the bag. It was late and I just got done shopping at five different stores. But, only three cashiers asked me about why.

Looking at the list, it was almost full. The bag felt like 25 pounds or so. I don't know if I should get a weapon, so I got two machetes and a metal bat. Tomorrow, I will leave to go to my friend.

* * *

 _A/N: All my stories are related to each other in some kind of way. Mostly because of the gods and goddesses, I can picture them grabbed someone from their world and putting them in a different world just for entertainment. Maybe sometimes it's because they need to do it. Shiya is actually from this other story, I have in my notebook. It's another TWD Fanfic. The gods aren't going to be the same, I imagine that there are many different gods and goddesses with the same name but totally different._

 _Next Time: the disease had spread even more. Cases showing up all over the world. A little under half million people are confirmed. And she is even more nervous._


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days after I have gotten my things and it appears that the government has everything under control. But I couldn't rest, the bag mocked me, but I loved it! I am ashamed to admit it, but I spend over three hours taking out impossibly big items out of the bag and putting it back in. I found myself wanting to giggle like a little kid or school girl. I was, actually doing it...right now.

I smiled as I pulled out a fishing pole. Then I reached my hand in it, all the way to my armpit. I grabbed the first thing I touch. Putting it out, I felt my smile disappear, it was my new metal bat. Maybe I should go look at the disease's progress.

I sat down my bat next to my tent. Walking around my pile of clothes, stack of cans and first aid kit, I sat at the table with my laptop. Opening it up, I quickly went on the site I have been using. I gaped, my heart froze from fear. 25,347 confirmed, 1,203 unconfirmed patients and it's rising. They found some cases in other countries and my breathing quicken. I turned around, I started picking up my mess and tried to focus on that.

-x-x-x-

Looking out the window, I saw more police officer out then yesterday. I breathed in, okay, I still have money. I will go get more things and still away from other people. Sickly people. I grabbed my leather coat, wallet and combat boots, putting them on. I left, not before grabbing Eddie- I mean my bag. I didn't name hi-it, I didn't name my bag, okay?

Walking out the door-love the painting, very nice co-, I walked to the elevator. Pushing the button, I looked around. The hotel had very warm cozy colors, the reason I chose it. And the price is pretty cheap. I had paid for a couple weeks. I figured that I would enjoy the city a bit before looking for my friend. That was before I got interested in the new disease.

I really should have left to look for her, but I couldn't leave yet. I don't know why, but I stayed. I know I would regret it later, but I am curious and I just can't fucking leave. And that old man is staring too hard at my ass. Where did he come from?! I glared at him, he turned around. Great, he better not try anything. I huffed at him, I looked back at the elevator door as I heard a ding. Walking in, I pushed the button with a star. Leaning back on the wall, I started to think.

What should I get when I got to the store? Candy? Dried fruit? Tampons? Definitely that. Why do females eat chocolate when they are sad? Even I eat it when I am sad. I wonder how my mom is doing? What I was thinking again? Oh, right, shopping and when was the last time I watch Disney. I am gonna watch it when I get back. I miss watching it and cartoon network too. Yup, I am going to. The door opened, the man ran out. Huh, what's his problem?

-x

By the time, I got back, I was jumping as hell. I ran into five different people that tried to bite me. I knocked out all of them easily with a grimace. People are getting weirder. Luckily, I had no scratches from them, the leather stopped them. I hope none of them have any bad head injuries. I had hit them pretty bad.

I walked into my room and locked the door. Turning around, I looked around. I turned on the TV, a bright yellow Breaking News flashing. A monotonous voice started to speak," the government is asking you to go to the hospital if you have these symptoms..."

I dropped the remote, ignoring the voice. I ran to my laptop. My hands were shaking and I kept messing up, but I was back on the site. 89,379 confirmed, 2,367 unconfirmed in USA only. My hand started to pull on my hair. I breathed in, I grabbed my bag and took out my metal bat. I bounced on my feet, a crash was heard from outside. I turned to the window, opening it, I saw a car crash into another. I watched as someone stumbled out the car. Someone ran towards them, I ran to my hotel phone.

"Hello, what's your emergency?"

"I am in my hotel and I just saw someone crash their car in front of it."

"Okay, ma'am, what is happening?"

"Umm, one second." I looked out the wood." The man who was driving the car that caused the crash, he had stumbled out and..someone is helping him. I don't know about the other person and..I-I don't know wh-what to do."

"Calm down, ma'am. Help is on the way."

"O-Okay. I am just going to hang up now." I looked down, staring at the scene. I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried. I watched as someone helped them, watched as the ambulance came, watched as they took them away and watched as people came and go from the scene. I watched until I got so tired, I ended up falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow...with a pool of dread growing.

-x-x-x-

For the next week, I watched as the world around me slowly fell. It wasn't fast, it wasn't like one day everything was fine, the next it wasn't. No, it was pretty subtle. The police became more noticeable, more accidents happened, more people became sick. I looked back on the Internet, trying to find the earliest signs. The earliest one I think I found was in January. A child was the earliest one, I could find. All the symptoms were met and I cried. Cried as I read how the mother died not long after her baby. With the same disease. I sobbed as I watch the numbers grow and they became faster and faster.

583,437 confirmed patients and 84,378 unconfirmed patients in the USA only. I started to hyperventilate, I pulled on my hair and sobbed. I sobbed, knowing that they won't find any cure. It was spreading too fast, and soon they are going to panic too. And no one would believe me that it's going to end. Not by war, not by unnatural weather, no but by a disease that has no cure. I fell asleep, dreaming of fire, screams and a female with cold, dead blue eyes covered in blood.

-x-x-x-

I looked outside, it has been a week since my breakdown. And the country is out of control. The military was sent to the hospital, people were being sent there too. The chaos had begun five days ago, I was leaving the hotel when I had saved a family.

They had three kids and they were on top of a bus. How they got up there, I don't know. The people who are trying to get them climb over each. I had planned to use them as a distraction when I saw the toddler. She was crying, sobbing and I groaned. I could have left them, they were adults and teenagers, but she was a child, a baby. I still could've left them, like everyone else but I can't. Not a baby, I ran towards them with my metal bat high in the air.

Smash. Blood covered my body. I didn't stop, I kept going. Always aiming for the head. Because no human can get back up after getting their head bashed in. The father jumped on one of them, causing it's (it can't be hu-), head to hit the ground. Another grabbed his arm, leaving scratch marks. He punched it and I didn't watch as I was starting to be overwhelmed by the others. One tried to bite me, but my leather jacket made me enough time to knock them down. I stomped on it's head over and over. I swung my bat and it hit a thing that was behind me.

I was breathing heavily when I was watching the father helped his family down. I spun around and a loud crack came from the bat hitting a head. I looked at the father who nodded in my direction. "What are we going to do? They stole our car and we need to go home." The mother asked her husband.

I sighed, I walked calmly towards them (oh god, I am going to puk-), reaching into my pocket. The keys dangled a bit as I held them out to the father. He stared into my eyes, the mother gasped and she tried to deny them. But the father walked towards me, his hand covered mine as he nodded somberly. I jerked my head, gesturing them to follow me.

"We can't, Jason, she had re-"

"I don't want to either, but our kids, Bella." He grabbed the toddler, and started to follow me. I looked at the teenagers who staring at the bodies, who were torn between relief and puking. "Come now, before someone sets their eyes on us." The father told his kids.

I started to walk without them, knowing they would follow me if they want to know where the car is. Looking around, I felt numb a bit and I turned towards them. I nodded then starting to jog. The garage for the hotel wasn't that far. It was, actually just in front of us. I would have used the hotel's door to get in, but there were those things in front of it. I had to go around, I probably would have helped them if I had my car anyways.

I jumped over the pole and I lift up my bat. Smash. Smash. Smash. I looked back at them, the father was the only who had understand why. The others were horrified by my 'unnecessary' coldness towards the 'sickly'. I kept going, carefully watching my surroundings. The dark blue jeep sent relief through my body.(I don't want to be left behind, pleasedon'tlea-) I jogged to it, I gestured for them to hurry up.

Pointing at it, the father ran to it. He quickly started to unlock the car. The mother walked towards me, her teary blue eyes stared into my brown eyes. She made a choking sound and she flung herself at me. Hugging me, she started to say thank you for everything and maybe I can go with them. I shook my head.

"Why not, we can have someone hold Sarah and you-"

"If we crashed and she's not buckled in, she could get hurt." The words left my mouth before I could register it. The mother cried silently as she stared into my calm brown eyes (I am not, plea-). "Bella, we have to go." The father said, he nodded at me again. She had hugged me tightly, whispering thank you one last time.

I stared numbly as they pulled out(NO DON'TLEAVEME-). I felt my knees wobble as a sob tore through my throat. I ran towards the door to the hotel. As I was about to open it, I looked at my bloodied bat, I had to have room to really hit hard and I wouldn't have that kind of room. I grabbed Eddie, opening the bag, I reach my hand search for a machete. Feeling the cover of it, I latched on and pulled.

The black case (or is it cover?), seemed to bring fear, because with the bat, I could pretend that they are going to be okay. With the machete, I would have a better chance convincing myself that this is just a dream, a nightmare. The metal glinted a bit as I took off the case. I had cleaned off the bat with one of the coats from the others and put it back into Eddie.

I swing it back and forth getting used to it for a bit. I can do this, just run straight to the staircase, open the door and up I go. That's pretty easy, right? I opened the door fast and hit the first thing that moved. Luckily, it was just one of them, but the blood had splattered all over the wall. Somehow nothing got onto me.

-x-x-x-

I had made it to my room, I didn't even bother with locking the door. I just went into the bathroom and started to strip. I stared into the mirror, blood splatters covered me. Somehow they missed my face, but my hands were dripping with blood. I turned on the sink, the cold water left behind that one prickling feeling. I watch as the water swirled with a pinkish brown color.

Turning on the shower, I let my long hair down from its ponytail. Reaching into Eddie, I grabbed the only pair of scissors. They were those pretty tough scissors that curved a bit. I grabbed my long hair and I couldn't do it. I can't, it's-I just can't do it. I sniffed a bit, setting them down. I walked into the shower, the warm water felt amazing. I don't know how long I stood there in the shower. But later...I would wish I had stayed there just a bit more.

-x-x-x-

It was early in the morning when I heard the gun shots. It was six days after the military was sent to the hospital. I was still asleep, but I ran to the window like I wasn't just sleeping. Peeking out the curtains, I saw Policemen, SWAT, and some military people killing the others. They started to walk into buildings, I felt dread as I watch them kill people who weren't like the others. I felt something come up from me and ran to the bathroom, I had barely made it to the toilet.

After I got done puking, I ran around pick up all my things and stuff them into Eddie. I left out a tiny pocket knife and used it to cut the fabric that was underneath the bed. I threw my bag inside the opening I made. I heard the gunshots and shouting coming closer. I looked at the door. Running to it, I unlocked the latch and ran back. I had barely fitted in, if the bed was any lower, I wouldn't have made.

I listened as they came closer and closer. I waited for them, holding my breath. I start to cry silently as I heard them coming from the hallway. As the door got busted in, I flinched and held my breath as if they could hear me over the loud gunshots and shouting.

A pair of black shoes move around, I breathed in sharply as the person stopped by the bed. Slowly, the man lowered himself down to the ground and I started to cry more. He flashed a light at me, his old aging brown eyes looked at me. I started to shake, he put a finger on his lips. "It's all clear in here!" He yelled out.

"Let's go, we don't have time." A cold hard voice said from the door. I stared wide eyed at the spot where the man used to be. The older man closed the door, I heard them walk away and start to hear them from the floor above. Hands started to shake, but I kept holding myself up.

I stayed there until I heard them go down the stairs. I stayed there as the sound of gunshots stopped, stayed there until I heard them, get called back. By the time, I got out of the bed, my arms ached from holding myself up. I looked outside, it was almost nighttime again.

I checked the T.V., I was surprised when it had turned on. It kept repeating a message. "Stay inside, didn't open the door. This is nationwide broadcast, we suggest you to go the hospital if you have these symptoms..." I started to channel the T.V., it was on every channel. I put out my laptop from Eddie and started to look around. I found a website that was for Atlanta, Georgia and surrounding cites. They were given safety locations, I stared at it. Memorize every single one...but I am not going. If one person has the disease, the whole place is fucked.

-x-x-x-

So much had happened since I landed here. Three weeks, I have seen people get sick, read everything I could. Watch as the new disease spread fast. Learned apparent that this had started earlier this year. That our world had been ending since the beginning of the year. I looked over the part of the city, I could see from the roof of the hotel.

I ate my peaches as I enjoy the view. It was beautiful in a twisted kind of way. I could see light coming from a highway, the street lights and helicopters. The streets were empty of life and I walked to the edge. Looking down, I thought about how easy it would be, one step and no more worries.

I snorted, I smiled bitterly knowing if I did that, I would hate myself in the afterlife. Drinking the juice from the peaches, I dropped the empty can. It landed with a loud clank. I waited for something, but nothing came. I walked away and started to go down the stairs. I grabbed my hand powered flashlight and start to wind it up.

The light caused a creepy effect, I felt my heart race. I know that blocked the entrance way to the staircase, but it's still creepy. I walked down silently, I kept stopping to look behind me. I know that there is nothing behind, but I have to be sure. After what happened with that man in the room today, it made me jumpy.

As I was walking into the room, I heard a huge exposition. I froze, what the hell?! I ran out the room and up the stairs. I tripped, but I wasn't hurt. I kept going, my heart beating fast and footsteps were loud and echo throughout the staircase. I couldn't see anything, I was just hoping I don't fall down. Because of that, I ran into the door. "Fuck! My nose!"

Opening the door, the first thing I saw was bright orange fire. I stand there, in shock. I started to cry, I fell on my knees, holding my head and I knew that it was truly going to end. With one thing repeating in my head...

 ** _I will not let this win, I will fucking survive!_**

* * *

 _A/N: I felt like I rushed this too much. A lot of time skipping, but she mostly had just panicked during that time. Her luck is pretty freaking great. And she never knew how close she was to death. I think the reason why zombie apocalypse happen so fast is because it's like that penny thing. Start off with one penny then the next double it and then double that number and again and again..until bam!_

 _Next time: she leaves her hole and learns more about the **others**!_


	3. Chapter 3

After the explosion, I ran back to my room. I looked at the room, I became familiar with it over the last few weeks. But I can't stay here, it's about to be even more crazy. I need a plan, fast too. I grabbed my other bag, a duffel bag. It was filled with things, I can survive without it. Money, laptop, and knick knacks that I had gotten. What? I was hoping that this would past by like the flu. But it's not and I felt my heart break. I sobbed, goddammit! I kicked the table, I yelled, screamed and just let everything out.

My throat felt sore, I looked around and dumped out everything. Grabbing this loud noise maker, I stared at it. Taking off Eddie, I opened the smallest pocket and put it in. Looking at everything laying on the bed, I sniffed. I looked at my beloved laptop, I kissed it goodbye.

I walked to the door of the staircase, I groaned. I think my four pack is turning into a six pack one. I was fine with four and I was fine with my body. Okay, sometimes I wish I had bigger boobs like my mom's, but that's only sometimes. I sighed, well, here I come. I put out my flashlight and started to wind it up. Hello again, creepy stairs.

I walked down fast, skipping steps and I don't know what's starting to hurt more my legs or my arms? I think it's a draw. I wonder what the guy's name was. Does he have a wife, a kid or was he married to his job. How old was he? Did he have a dog? I wonder what kind? A German Shepherd, an Alaskan husky, golden retriever or maybe a fierce Chihuahua? Yes, fear me, fear the Shaking Chihuahua! Muahaha!

I got to the door, I stared at it. I hadn't realized I was here and now this metal door holds off the outside. Everyone left, but I stayed. I growled at myself, I am not backing out, not now. Putting away the flashlight, I grabbed one of the machetes. I jumped in my spot, I can do this. I will do this, I rolled my shoulders. I backed up and...ran against the door.

It flew open and on the other side was...nothing. There was blood on the walls, but other than that, nothing. I waited for a bit and still nothing. I slapped myself, what the hell am I doing? Wasting time like this. I ran to the dinner/cafeteria, pasting by piles of bodies. I stopped as I saw one of them move. I froze, jogging over, I looked down at them. I watched as this thing tried to crawl from under the pile. It was making this sound between a growl, a groan and moaning. The skin was pale, the eyes had this glossy look in them and it was shot in the chest.

Left up my machete, I brought it down with a silent scream. _Splat_. The sound of it almost made me taste the peaches again, not as good as it is the first time. The head came clean off, but it was still moving. This time, I wasn't able to stop myself, I puked all over the head...right into _the **mouth**._ I puked again, thankfully on the floor. I stared at the head, gagging. I turned around and started to breath in deeply. Which I regretted because I smelled the only thing it could be, Death.

I felt my eye twitch, I walked away and ignore the head. I walked into the cafeteria, it didn't have any windows just doors. Putting out my hand powered flashlight, I looked at the empty space. Locking the door behind me, I bent down looking for anything that could pop out. Finding nothing, I stood up and knocked on the table. It echoed throughout the room, sending a chill down my back. I stopped winding up the flashlight and listened. My right ear started to move up and down like it does whenever I listen for something.

After hearing nothing move, I walk towards the counter. Looking behind it for something when nothing popped up. Walking cautiously behind it, I looked around. I found a map, a map for the hotel. It was taped on the wall, grabbing a knife, I cut it off. The office was just down the hallway into the kitchen, the drop-off place farther down the hallway. Today is my lucky day.

I ran into the kitchen, leaving behind the map and here I made a mistake. Read the first sentence of this paragraph, do you see it? Well, I didn't, I was so excited to leave. I ran head first into an unknown area without checking. Slamming the door open, I ran in. Something had grabbed onto my leg and it tripped me. I gasped as my nose hit the ground. Fuck! It hurts! I kicked it in the face as they had almost bitten me.

My heart raced, I tried to scramble up as I repeatedly kicked it off. My hand manages to grab something with a cry, I hit it on the head. Over and over, I had hit it. I was huffing as I stood up. My eyes slowly adjust to the dark. I tripped over the unmoving body as I walked towards the light switch. I hissed as the bright light turned on. Looking at the disgusting scene, I puked up in the sink. Damn, I lost my breakfast, lunch and dinner. Maybe I should leave in- _§No! Leave tonight!§_ I heard a familiar voice. I don't squeal, okay? I scream like a fucking man!

 _§Pay attention! Leave before morning and make your way to this location. §_ I paid attention to her directions, what? She's a goddess and she gave me Eddie. I started to write them down on a paper. _§... end up at this camp.§_

"Why there?''

 _§ Don't worry about it, just go there, okay?§_

"Alright, thank you." I grabbed spices, canned foods and I saw something that made angels sing in the background. Pop, candy and fresh apples. I didn't grab any fresh foods, just long lasting foods like dried food, peanuts and canned food. Plus, half of my food was in the car. I forgot about it when I gave the jeep away. I didn't notice that until I got out of the shower.

Laughing, I had bitten into it and moaned. Oh, how I miss fresh food! And I want warm food now. I sat there eating three whole apples. I left the rest there and processed to look around, I had opened the refrigerator and almost puked. The lights were on, but why wasn't the refrigerator on? Can you turn it off? I kinda want to look inside, but I am done with puking. The bag was getting heavy, so I cleaned off a cart and started to put stuff on it.

I had grabbed enough food to last me a month or so, if I rationed it carefully. Pushing the cart down the hallway, I stopped at the office door. Grabbing my bat, I walked in carefully. I knocked three times, "hello, anyone here?"

I waited and nothing, absolutely nothing. This was very calmer than what I had in mind. Shit! I jinxed myself. I thought as I push away the thing. I hit it with ease, the sound had me gagging again. Goddammit, I sallowed my puke. I looked at it, noting how human like it is. I want to believe that they are sick humans, but if I did, I would go crazy. Twenty-three, I had killed twenty-three.

I looked at how the head was smashed in, the bite marks and gunshots. The dark red blood, was almost black. The smell was strong and I closed my eyes. The picture was burned into my memories, please, please let them not be human. I looked at the hooks with different keys. Green tag, green tag, green-right there. I grabbed it and walked out the office, I looked at the body one last time. I hope you found your way home.

"May you rest in peace, now." I said softly. I pushed the cart, feeling a little better and a whole lot more restless. I walked down the hall, I started to hum quietly. Walking to the door at the end of the hallway, I breathed in deeply, I can do this. I will survive, I survived my life, I will make it or I will die fighting...literally.

-x-x-x-

He was getting overwhelmed by them. He couldn't stop, he can't, his father needs him to be strong. But he wasn't a close-up fighter, he always seemed to mess up when fighting up close. It wasn't even those things that were attacking him, it was his fellow humans. Gang members from the looks of it. They were murdering everybody around them. They had set their eyes on his father's pawn shop. He wasn't surprised, his father had a good eye for weapons.

Hell, he was raised around them. By the time he was five, he was learning about them and how to handle them. He learned everything he could from his father. The explosion from earlier had been like a sign to go wild for people. Fire, screams, gunshots and chaos started up. He wanted to panic and yell, but his father handed a gun to him. His father made him promise to fight. But he didn't understand, he was confused and he kept shooting at the others.

He thought he did well, but he was only one person against many others. His father was in the back room, he was turning into a heater. Owen knew what that meant, he saw his mother get turned into one of those things. He watched as his mother took one last breath and came back as one of them. A tiny scratch and she turned. His father had a bite and he can't let him die alone. He pointed his gun and shot at them.

A brown wagon came and run over three of the members. It stopped and reversed over them again. He watched wide eyed as a tall female stepped out calmly and grabbed a gun from one of the Fallen members. She aimed it at one of the other members and shot him with no hesitation. He dropped to the ground, a bullet size hole in his head.

Then he quickly shot down a member who was about to shoot her without really registering what he was doing. The lady shot at members, always aiming for the head. He followed her example and pretty soon the members were on the ground. He watched as the lady walked towards him. He stared as he started to make out her features. She looked like a badass Pocahontas, her long brown hair was straight, and holy crap. He still can't get over the fact of how much she looked like Pocahontas. Only her hair is a dark brown, her skin color was a little lighter, but other than that, she looks like she just stepped out of the T.V., and got a makeover.

"You should find a better hideout, more people are likely going to come here." Her voice was as beautiful and deadly as she was. He blushed, he remembered his father and ran back inside. He jumped over the counter, he ran into the back room. "Dad!"

"Son!" His dad called out, his voice was raspy, he coughed. Owen looked at his strong dad that looked so weak and pale. He bent down, he slowly hugged his father. His father, who never was a person that showed his emotions, hugged back. Owen started to shake, he sobbed as he felt like his father skin that was too hot. It felt like he was trying to hug a fire.

"Well, shit." A familiar female voice said softly behind him. He didn't look, he continued to hug his father. "Who are you?" His father asked, coughing a bit.

"Call me whatever you want."

"Pocahontas it is, thank you for helping my son."

"No problem," her voice never changed volume, always at that calm volume. As if the world is not ending. As if his father was not dying right in front of her. As if they didn't just kill living people. He got up quickly and puked into a tiny garbage can.

"Pocahontas?" She hummed, "take my son and protected him." Owen looked at his father, "no! I want to stay with you until the end."

"Son, please. I don't want you to see it." He coughed out blood, Owen looked at him horrified. "N-No, I-I want to-"

"P-Please," his father begged him. He sobbed, he hugged his father. He didn't want to leave him. A hand grabbed his shoulder, he looked at his savior/new babysitter. "T-Take every* _cough, cough_ *thing and go."

Owen stared at his father, he grabbed a bag and started to do what his father told him to do. Leaving behind Pocahontas and his father. James Lake knew that the young lady would protect his son until he could survive by himself. He watched the other native American who was looking into his eyes. She held out her hand, showing a tiny handgun. He grabbed it shakily, she looked at him with sad eyes, but he saw no pity.

"Thank you."

"-is my name." She said simply, she closed the door behind her. James looked at the gun, he grabbed a photo of his family. Don't worry, I am coming, Felicia.

-x-x-x-

Owen flinched as he heard a gunshot come from the back room. He hurried in grabbing the knives. The guns were unfortunately stolen earlier. He had packed away the BB guns, no one had grabbed them. But they could be used for practice. Pocahontas had started to pack away the knives too.

She was so calm, he kind of hated her for it...but was thankful that she was. Suddenly she threw a knife behind her, he looked back as he saw a body fell on the ground. She didn't even look at it, who she is?! She kept on working like it was nothing. He was amazed by her. He started to work again, looking at her in the corner of his eye.

"Come on," she gestured for him to follow her. He looked at the pawn shop, it was filled with bullet holes and everything was ruined. This was his second home and now it's gone too. She grabbed a small ax and she held it out to him. He gulped, his hand wrapped around the wooden handle. It felt heavy in his hand.

They had two full duffel bags of knives and other kind of weapons. He had grabbed a bow and some arrows to go with it. He had one of the holding bag thingy, he never learned the name for it. Or maybe he didn't remember, he had just cared for, the more physical side if it.

They walked out, ignoring the chaos around them. Pocahontas had got into the wagon, she looked at him as he looked at her car. He flushed as he realized she saw his judging look. He climbed in hesitantly, he was barely buckled in as she drove off fast.

She drives fast and a little crazy. But, that could because of everything on the road, she is naturally a crazy driver or a bit both. She turned sharply as a car passed them. He squealed as he noticed how close they were in a crash. He saw Pocahontas look at him with amusement. He coughed into his hand, he put down his legs. "That...was close." She smirked at him.

She drove and drove, he looked outside and watching people running, killing each other and he fell sleep to her soft humming.

-x-x-x-

Waking up, he didn't see Pocahontas. He started to panic, where is she?! He looked around him, his breathing quicken and the car is getting smaller. He felt a sob tore through his throat. A knock on the window caused him to point a small gun at...Pocahontas. She stared at him with furrowed eyebrows. He threw open the door, it hit her nose. She cursed quietly and held it carefully. He gasped, "oh god! I am sorry, I-I"

"Right, calm down, it's okay. I stopped it before it could do any real damage." Her nose was a bit red, he felt guilty. But her soothing voice continued to whisper reassurance things to him. He hugged her tightly, she let him. He was shorter than her, his head reached just below her nose. She rubbed his head. "I got gas," she held up a red 5 gallon gas can. He nodded, looking down at his feet, then he looked up at the empty street.

He saw a small child form walk into an alleyway, he looked at Pocahontas, who was busy putting the gas in the car. He walked slowly towards the alleyway, peeking at it. He saw an alley filled with those things. And in unison, they looked at him. He turned around and started to run towards the car. "Pocahontas, start the car!" He yelled.

Her head snapped up in their direction, she closed the gas hole thingy. She hopped in the car, she tried to start it, but it kept making noise. He was close to the car when she opened the passenger door and started to try to turn on the car again. He hopped into the car and barely closed it in time. Those things started to hit the car, Pocahontas was trying her best to turn it on. The back window cracked, Owen stared at it.

"Come on, Baby, work for mommy." Pocahontas begged the car as she finally turned it on. She and Owen laughed, she stepped on the gas. She ran over two of them, another one rolled on the hood. She reversed and then went forward. She turned sharply, Owen hit the door with an 'oof'. "Buckle up, sweetheart." Owen quickly followed her order as she turned again.

They smiled at each in relief, Owen looked at her, she had little bags under her eyes. "Do you sleep last night?"

"Only a little, it was too dangerous." She said simply. Owen frowned at her, he looked out the window. "I can drive," he offered her.

"...Wake me up if you are afraid." She said seriously, he nodded. He would have woken her up anyways. She stopped, looking around, she got out. Owen climbed over to the driver seat. Pocahontas ran over to the passenger seat, she got in and Owen started to drive. "Always go faster than 30mph."

Owen started to move around in his seat, it was weird seeing the roads empty. He looked at the directions, he turned left and decided he liked empty, creepy streets as he stared at the hoard of those things. He slowly reversed, looking at them and then he heard a scream. He watched as they pulled in a teenager and a woman, tearing them part. He froze, he felt puke coming up. "Drive." He followed her order easily. The tires left marks as they turned. He pushed the car as hard as it could. He looked in the rear view mirror, the hoard was huge and, "turn left."

"I hate driving!" He yelled.

"I hate your driving," she said, a bit green.

"Me too!"

* * *

 _A/N: I liked this one. Pocahontas is the main character. I am actually liking this story, somewhat. I was wondering what would happen to her. She found a tail, Owen Lake._

 _Next time: her point of view. What was really going on in her mind? Was she really that confident? How does she see Owen? Will they make it to their goal? Who knows! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

I had found the car that went with the key, it was a wagon. I shrugged, looking around. I saw that the coast is clear, I opened the trunk. I quickly started to put away my things, grabbing a granola bar. I start to eat it, I looked around again. Nothing, I bent down and looked underneath the car. I saw an unmoving body, I grabbed my machete. I am not taking another chance.

I walked towards the driver's door after shutting the trunk closed. Opening the door, I felt something grab my boots. I left up the machete and brought it down. _Splat_. I winced, I sat down and put the keys in it. Grabbing the machete from its head, I sat the machete down. I grabbed the thing's body and pulled it out from under the car. I gagged, why can't they smell like flowers? Or at least, a little bit less.

I looked at it, the thing had a teenage girl's body, she would have been beautiful if she was alive. I sat it down and I was reminded of my friend. My heart ached, I was sitting in the car. Looking around, I had found a wallet, opening it. I saw the thing's face, but more human. I looked at her driver license, she had gotten not ever two weeks ago. Her name was Sunny Hopewell. Looking at the thing, "I hope you peace and thank you for the car."

I pulled out of the back of the hotel. The streets were starting to fill with other people. Some of those things, some normal people and there were people who killing other people. I stopped, watching as one of those things tearing apart a woman. I listened as she screams for help, I watched as everyone pasted her without a thought. I closed my eyes, silently saying sorry, I pasted her too.

A thing jumped in front of my car, I pushed on the gas without a thought. It rolled over the car easily, leaving a bloody trail. I turned on the wrappers, it helped a bit. I turned on a road, there were people shooting at everything, people or not. I stopped, I watched as a small teenage boy shot back at them. Come on! Why can't he be some manly teenager? I could have left him then.

I pushed on the gas, I felt the car go over three of the shooters. I gagged, oh god. I reversed and ran over them again. I got out of the car and grabbed the closest one's gun and aimed. Please, make it. Did I ever tell you, I have never shot a gun before? No, well, I didn't. So, I just copy what I saw on the T.V., thank god it worked.

One of them fell on the ground, I felt a tear slip down my cheek and kept shooting. After all of them were on the ground, I walked towards him. I told him that he should leave before others come and he blushed. Before his eyes went wide and he yelled dad. He climbed over the counter and went into the back office.

I went to the closest garbage can and puked. This has to be unhealthy for me. It burned a bit, looking around, I saw an unopened bottle of water. I breathed in and swallow down the whole bottle fast as I could. Throwing away the bottle, I decided to see what the boy was doing. Grabbing a small handgun, I don't know when I would need, but whatever.

I went over the counter and through the door, it was an office. And he was hugging a pale looking person. Another native American, I thought as I looked at his beaded necklace. His long hair was in a braided ponytail and he asked me for my name. "Call me whatever you want."

He called me Pocahontas, I definitely could deal with that. Wasn't the first time that was my nickname. He then asked me to watch his son who started to disagree with it. I felt uncomfortable as I felt like I was invading something. I put my hand on the boy's shoulder who looked at me with teary dark gray eyes. His father told us to take everything and go. The boy looked searchingly at his father, grabbing a bag and left the room.

I stared into the father's eyes, why did you choose me? I could be a killer or something like that. He smiled weakly at me, like as if he is saying we both know otherwise. I stared at him with sad eyes, I couldn't pity him, if anyone should pity someone, it's him. We are going to have to survive, an unknown, our own race and many other things.

I felt the handgun get heavier and held my hand. He stared at it, he grabbed it shakily. I turned around, see you later old man. A another tear went down my face as I heard a gunshot. I started to help out the teenager with the knives. I looked up at the mirror in front of me. I saw one of those things walking behind me. I grabbed a knife without thinking and threw behind me.

Throwing knives were something me and my uncle had done for fun when he was alive. I still had practice with them after he died. Ally used to watch me. Pushing me to do harder things with them. It was fun, but I have some scar to show for some of the trickier moves. Thankfully, none of the wounds were too bad.

-x-x-x-

I drove around the random things, it was crazy and my heart felt heavy. I looked around, everything was calming down. But so many people are dead. I looked at the sleeping teenager, he was tiny. I always had for some reason, had fragile and weak people come to me. Either it's in the mind, emotional or physical, they came to me. It probably helps that I don't send them away, knowing how easily wounded they could get. I grew up with my _so fragile_ mother.

I had wanted to become a therapist when I was little. But, my mom went off the deep end when we lost my uncle. I didn't blame her, she had tried to save him. But, I wished she had gotten help, instead of using drugs. Our relationship was very _broken_ , I had tried to talk her into getting an appointment for a therapist. She had gotten mad and we just...drift apart. I could have told someone, she was using drugs, but family stays together, no matter how much you want to kill them.

I know that I am damaged, I can't even try to deny it. I was actually planning to go to a therapist when I got back. That went down the drain. I looked at the boy again, I don't know his name, I realized. _Shit!_ This is going to be awkward, maybe he would introduce himself in the morning.

I yawned, maybe I should pull over and sleep. I looked around, I saw a bus, maybe I could hide the car behind there. Backing up, I carefully parked in the shadows of the bus. I grabbed Eddie, opening it, I reached in for a blanket. I grabbed my soft and comfortable one, the other one is itchy, but warm. I pulled it over me and turned towards the boy...who was shivering. I felt my eye twitch, I closed my eyes.

Just ignore it, ignore the cold, shivering teenager. I groaned, I pulled off my soft, fluffy blanket and put it over him. I frowned, I reached into Eddie, I grabbed an itchy fabric and pulled. It was dark green and did I mention it was also itchy? Cause it was. I looked back at the boy and sighed. I pulled over the blanket and fall into a uncomfortable sleep.

-x-x-x-

I woke up to cruel laughing, I was on the ground. And where the fuck is the boy? I looked up to see three guys leering down at me. Oh god, _nonono_ , I started to shake. One of them laughed at me as I backed up against the car .One of them walked forward, bending down. With a knife cut my shirt in the middle. My black bra showed, I bit back my sob, I won't let them see me cry. I won't let them see my tears.

"Hahaha, look, she has a pretty boy in her passenger seat." I froze, no, he is mine. Mine to protect, _mine!_ I kicked the closest one in the balls. I got up and tackled one of them down. I reached for anything to fight with, it was a crowbar. I had grabbed a crowbar, I used the sharp end and _splat_. I went to the one who I kicked and did the same with him, _splat_.

"He's mine, you hear me?" I hissed to the one who said the comment about the boy who I don't even know the name of. He shook as he pointed a gun at me. I growled at him and without a thought I hit him in the head with the bar. I continued to hit him in the head over and over. I looked at the bodies on the ground, how many did they rape? Is it bad that I am glad, they are dead?

I looked at the sleeping teenager, no I can't go down that road. I breathed in, I grabbed Eddie. I quickly started to change my clothes, I left the other clothes on the ground. I stared at the dead bodies. Nine people, I killed nine humans. For him, I looked at the sleeping boy. You better be worth it or else I will kill you too, I thought jokingly. But...deep inside _, I know **I wasn't**_.

-x-x-x-

The car was on E, I looked around. What am I going to do? I look in the back- Eddie! I almost forgot I had gotten a gas can and a hose. Looking inside, I grabbed them and hugged Eddie! I freaking love him! I looked around for other cars.

Not seeing any, I decided to walk around the corner to look for some. I looked at the still sleeping teen, I had put back the blanket because it was getting hot and I don't want him to get overheated. I found a bright red car. I made it there safely, I processed to siphoning the gas from the car. Nothing came out, well to the next car. I went around for what felt like hours.

I started to walk back when the can was filled. I have to go the store and hope the electricity is still on. As I turned on the street that had my car and boy on it, I saw him panicking in it. Shit! I ran to the door, knocking on it. He pointed a small gun at me. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to ask him what happened. He opened the door, it would have hit my face hard. But I stopped it in time, it still had hit my nose. What did my nose do to the world?! Yeah, it's a bit big, but there are people who have a much bigger nose. I think my nose is just fine, but it seems like it isn't.

He started to freak, but I tried to tell him it's oka-and he's hugging me. I let him as he started to shake. He was so tiny, I thought as I felt his small arms hug me. He was strong, don't let his small stature fool you. His bagging clothes seemed to make him smaller. I pat his head, " I got gas." I almost snorted as I thought about the other meaning of that sentence.

He nodded as he looked at his shoes in embarrassment, I looked away from him. He can take care of himself, I thought. I started to put the gas in the car. I had a hard time taking off the gas lid. By the time, I was done with putting the gas in. I heard him yell to start the car. I looked up and saw him running with a huge ass hoard behind him. I cursed quietly and tighten the lid on. I run to the driver's seat and tried to start the car.

I hit the wheel, dammit! I saw him getting closer and reached over to open the other door. I ignored him and kept trying. Come on! Work, I thought as I heard a window crack. "Come on! Work, Baby, work for mommy." I laughed as it turned on. I stepped on the gas, reversed and then went forward again.

I told him to buckle up. After awhile he asked if I had slept. I said no, but didn't tell him what almost happened to us. He offered to drive and I was tired. I agreed, I needed sleep. I pulled over and I got out as he climbed over to the driver side. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the window.

-x-x-

I woke up to the sight of a hoard and a scream. I looked at my boy's pale horrified face as he looked at the sight. "Drive."

I felt a little sick, making a note not to let my boy drive again. "I hate driving!"

"I hate your driving!" I yelled back at him.

"Me too." I am glad, he agreed. Cause I am not going to let drive again, I thought as I almost puked. Not going to happen, I swallowed it.

-x-x-x-

As we stopped at the gas station, we looked at each other and started to laugh hard. We sat there, laughing our heads off in relief. I sighed, I looked at his smiling face and smirked a bit. "Stay here, I am going to look in the store."

"But-"

"You have to watch the car and put in the gas." I looked at the flickering lights and thanked the goddesses and gods. He nodded reluctantly, I smiled and he smiled back. Adorable, I said in my head, I don't squeal. Okay?!

I grabbed my new crowbar and a little box that had a lock picking equipment. I had spent days in the hotel room playing around with it. I didn't really think I would need the skill, yet here I am. About to use it. It took me a long few minutes to hear a click that told me the door was open. I smiled, I walked in the store.

I looked at the back door that was wide open and frowned, well fuck! I lifted up the crowbar and hit a thing. I need a name for them. Bitters, no. _Splat_. Stupid Fucks, no. _Splat_. Fuckers, nah. _Splat_. I grunt as I pulled out the crowbar. "Thank you." I froze, I heard a click. "Turn around slowly."

I turned around, I saw a grinning face. Well, fuck me. The man was huge as a mountain. Yeah, no. "Drop it, red skin." He snarled at me. He had to be racist too, I thought as dropped my crowbar. Forgive me, my beloved as it landed on the ground.

"No, you drop it." My boy said, I looked behind the mountain. "You fucking inbred redneck." I smiled as the man dropped the gun. I picked up my crowbar.

"Maybe, we can work out a deal." He said calmly. I smirked at him and, "Nope!" _**Bam**_! The mountain fell over, knocked out cold. My boy dropped the tray he had used. He ran to me and flung himself at me. "Oh god, he was so big and I hid. Then I saw him walk in.." he babbled.

"You fuckers," click. **_Goddammit_** , are you kidding me?! "How dare you fucking do that to my hus-" **_bam!_** I looked at her fallen form and said, "you were annoying me."

"Let's go, grab long lasting foods only." I said as I grabbed a basket. He nodded and grabbed a basket too. We grabbed four baskets of food altogether and I left the back door opened, but closed the front. 50/50 chances, I didn't know if I should hope for them to wake up and survive or not and die. I had also gone back for tissue and tampons. I am not going to use leaves yet.

We drive off into the sunset, we live happily ever-yeah, no. We drove back into another fucking hoard of Enders. Yeah, I like that. Enders, it sounds like a warning, something to fear. But, endings just means you can start again, right? We have a choice and I chose to survive. I thought as I drove from the hoard of Enders.

* * *

 _A/N: Enders, I was thinking about what would she call them. I wrote a half a page with names, it was either Enders or the Soulless. I couldn't imagine her saying that, it felt wrong. So, enders it is. Some of her past. A bit of her wild side._

 _Next time: She and her boy have a talk. Will she tell you her name? Probably not! Will she ever_ _tell you guys? Who knows! Will they make it to their goal? Read to find out!_


	5. Chapter 5

We ended up stuck on a street with a broken down car. Apparently you can't keep running over Enders without doing damage to your car. _Who knew_ , right? Well, a wagon anyways, I don't know about other cars or trucks. I cursed as the car started to make noise. I turned it off before it could attract more Enders.

"We need a new vehicle and fast. Grab the weapons, just enough so it won't limit you in a struggle. If you can, add some food and water. If we get split up, I want you to find a roof. I will do the same and hope we can see each other. " I order him as he nodded gravely. "We stick together, if we do find a new car, we are coming back here."

"Yes, ma'am." He said to me. I put on Eddie, I couldn't allow myself to show just how frightened I was. I have to be confident in myself, assured that my plans will work.

Grabbing the machete, I looked at the teen, who was putting on the small duffel bag. I put a small knife into my pocket, looking around, I remembered my leather jacket. I took off Eddie and I quickly got it out. I stared at the teen, who was messing around with his bag trying to find the best way to wear it. I tapped his shoulder, he looked at me confused as I held it out for him to take it. But he grabbed it anyways. "Put it on."

I sighed as he fought with the zipper. Reaching over, I knocked away his hands. I quickly zipped up the jacket as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Let's go."

We quickly hopped out of the car, closing the door quietly. We made our way to the closest the car. I looked at Owen, who was staring at a few enders with fear. Looking at the car, I saw bloodstains on the seats and no key. Grabbing Owen's attention by waving my hand, I gestured with my head to the next car.

He nodded, we quickly started to go to the next car and the next. We had gotten to a bright yellow car when I had looked inside. To see that the driver was still in it and the window was broken too. The driver had bite marks, her flowery dress was torn and covered in what I knew was dried blood, her hair was wild and messy. The smell of the rotting dead had hit my nose causing me to gag. Then again, most of the city smelled like the rotten dead that roamed around in it. But the smell was worsened by what I can only guess was the body being in the car and how hot the temperature is.

We stepped closer and I raised my small knife ready to stab it in the head. When suddenly it turned at us and started to groan and snapping it's teeth at us. I gasped in surprised, my heart jumped. Holy crap! The teen started to fall back when I caught him. We looked at each, that was close. He smiled in relief and I stared at the ender who was stuck in the car. It seemed like the belt stopped it from leaving the car.

I opened the door quickly when the car's alarm started to go off. The sound kind of echoes off the buildings, I looked around to see every Enders' head turning their head in our direction. Well, **_fuck_** , I grabbed the froze teen's hand and started to run towards the nearest alleyway. I just rang the dinner bell.

Looking inside the alley, I saw four decaying Enders who were running at us. I ran to the next one, it had a ladder with only one ender. I killed it without a thought and started to push the teen up the silver ladder. He climbed up as the Enders started to pour into the alley. I urged him to go faster as I was still in the reaching distance.

My heart jumped as one started to pull on my shoe. Looking down at it, I saw dead cold eyes, rotten teeth and my death. I pushed off my shoe and I continued to climb the ladder faster. The metal started to hurt me, but I ignored it in fear that if I stop, I would fall into the hoard of hungry rotting dead.

Reaching the top, I stared at the groaning undead on the ground that was trying to reach its next meal. "That was close." The teen paled at the sight of the undead. I could still hear the loud car alarm, I cursed. "Fuck, what the hell are we going to do?"

"We can travel from the rooftops, I think we are fit enough to do it." The teen said thoughtfully. I looked at the next rooftop, it was six or seven feet away. I looked at the other side, I walked over to it. It's closer, maybe five or four feet away from us. Run and jump.

"This is fucking crazy and stupid. But..what do we have to lose?" Other people used to do this, of course they trained for it. "We toss our supplies first, don't want it to weigh us down. Run and jump, okay?...And tuck and roll too." Don't want an ankle injury.

"Okay," he said a little excited. I took off Eddie, kissing it, I silently apologized to him about what I was going to do. I tossed him across while I held my breath. I sighed in relief as it made across safely. I heard another thump as the teen's duffel bag made it too.

I forced myself not to look down, I backed up. "I am going first, okay? Wait until I am ready to help you." He nodded as he looked excitedly at the next building. Crazy ass teenagers, I thought to myself, ignoring the little voice who saying I was one too.

I started to run, at the edge of the building I pushed off. I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I was in midair. The ground seemed to be farther away from me then early. I touch the next roof and rolled. I stopped in the middle of the roof, I felt relief and giggly at my accomplishment. I stood up, looking at the teen who was smiling at me.

I waved at him and he waved back at me. He turned around and stopped as he was a good amount away from the edge and ran. I felt my heart stop as he jumped. It was like the world slow down as I watched him jump across. He rolled as he made it on the roof. I finally breathed as he stood up with no injuries.

"That was...fun!" He said grinning from ear to ear. I nodded, looking at the next building. I sighed, my poor heart is going to hate me.

-x-x-x-

"You know I think we are fine on this building." The teenager who I had found out was named Owen said as he looked at the building that was only three feet away. The problem was that it was higher by five feet.

"We are going either you like it or not." I said as I tossed Eddie over to it. He laughed nervously, I looked at him. "Let's go." We haven't found a roof with a door or ladder yet.

I backed up, my heart stopped doing that dropping thing two buildings or so behind us. We had been lucky that the buildings were the same height and no Enders were on it.

I ran and jumped up. My hand grabbed the ledge and I pulled myself up. I huffed a bit, there was a door and I never loved a door more than now. I heard a groan and shuffling. I froze, grabbing the machete on the ground. "Not yet, Owen!" I told him as I looked around the roof.

"W-Who are you?" I looked at an eleven or so years old girl who was under an umbrella. She licked her dried lips. She had empty water bottles scattered around her with some wrappers too.

"Are you alright?" I asked her softly, I bent down to her height. She shook her head, she panted a bit. I felt awkward, so I turned around and walked to the edge.

I waved up Owen, who started to back up. I watched him carefully as he jumped. His hands had barely grabbed the ledge before he could fall. I had helped him up as he struggled to climb up. He fell on the roof in a leap as he huffed. Looking back at the girl who was staring back at us with a hopeful and weary look.

"Hey, little lady. I am Owen and this is Pocahontas." He said with a tired smiled. She started to calm down as she looked at him. "What's your name?"

"...It's Aaliyah." She said as she licked her lips.

"Are you thirsty?" She nodded excitedly as a light brighten in her brown eyes. "Here, let me get you some." Owen got up and walked to his duffel bag. Opening it, he grabbed a plastic bottle and Aaliyah perked up at the sight of it. He put the bottle in her shaky hands and she slowly started to sip at it. It was like she was savoring the water.

"How long have you been here, Aaliyah?" Owen asked her.

She licked her lips, "two days. My sisters left me up and told me to stay here. That...they would be..right back." She looked down, Owen winced as I stared her with sad eyes. "I ran out of food on the first day, water last night. Today is my third day."

I looked up, the sun was at its highest point. I looked at her red sunburn cheeks, walking to Eddie. I remembered that I brought some kind of moisturizer for sunburn. Grabbing the list, I started to scan it:

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _1x Three person Tent_

 _3x personal water filter_

 _2x Natural Aftersun Moisturizer_

 _1x Large bottle of Sun block_

 _..._

I reread the last couple items, I hummed. I opened the second pocket, I reached into and grabbed a cold tube container. Reading the name, I nodded. And I took off the cap, pulling off the lid, I twisted on the cap again.

I walked to the girl who was still sipping at the water. She looked at me curiously, I held up the bottle. She read it as she nodded at me then she started to reach for it. I pulled it away, I opened it and gently squeezed some on my hand. I gently started to rub some of the sticky lotion on her cheeks. Ignoring the way she studied my face with a careful eye.

"Did you know you are missing a left shoe, ma'am?" She asked me curiously. I smirked at her and said teasingly "oh really? I didn't notice, thank you for telling me."

"That was a dumb question, huh?" She asked me embarrassed, I just smirked at her. "The store below us is a clothing store, we can go get your new shoes."

"Sounds like a plan," Owen said behind me. I got up as I finished putting on the moisturizer. He had taken off the leather coat and his cheeks were a little red as he fanned himself with his hand. I looked at my shoeless foot, yeah, that was a good plan.

I put on Eddie asI heard the others moving around and I picked up the disregard machete. The girl had a familiar crowbar and Owen had one of our longer knives. It was like eight or so inches long. He nodded at me, I walked towards the door. Touching the door knob, "Owen, you will take the back, Aaliyah stay in the middle and I will take the front."

They nodded at me and started to get into their positions. I knocked softly on the door, waiting. I heard something groaning and it was coming closer. I opened the door, swinging the machete soon after. It landed with a sickening sound. I pushed off the Ender and it fell into a another one. A third one climbed over the other two. I started to go down as soon as it was in my reach. I hit it and pushed down on the one that just got back up. I would have laughed if I wasn't in such a serious situation.

I stabbed the last one as it got up. The staircase was cleared, I skipped a few steps. I stopped at the ajar door, look at them nodding as they nodded back. I looked at the wondering Enders I could see from the crack. Gripping the handle of my machete, I opened the door fast.

 _Splat. Crack_. I pulled back Aaliyah and I quickly took down the Ender. _Crack. Splat. Splat._ Aaliyah killed one that got too close, I slashed at one and Owen stabbed one in the head easily. We made our way around the store, killing any ender we could find. Aaliyah was a fast little bugger. We had worked surprisingly well together. With me killing the ones in front of us, Owen takes the ones who were sneaky and Aaliyah sneaks past me and taking down one if it became too much for me or Owen.

There were twenty or so killed after we got done. We were breathing heavily, looking at the windows that had metal bars covering the glass windows and door too. It was probably the reason why the sisters chose this place. The bell that was above the door had a cloth covering it. Heh, smart, I smirked.

"The shoes are over there, Pocahontas." She pointed towards a corner of the store. I lift up my bloody sock covered foot, it was white. And now it's not, I groaned. "Socks are right there." She pointed at the colorful and bright socks.

I scrunched up my nose, everything in the store was colorful and girly. I might have worn the clothes if the world wasn't filled with the undead that was hungry for flesh. I walked over to it, I grabbed the thickest black socks I could find. Took off the blood soaking sock with a grimace and took off my shoe and other sock. I was about to put on the sock and decided to wait for new shoes.

I carefully walked around the blood puddles, reaching the shoes part. I went to the nines, looking around at the different types of shoes. There was no combat boot, so I looked at the different types of running shoes.

"Look, don't I look just _fabulous?"_ Owen posed as he had on a ridiculous big hat that had feathers on it. Aaliyah giggled as Owen kept posing in different ways. I laughed quietly, shaking my head at them, I had started to look for shoes.

"Try this one, Aaliyah."

"Haha, it's a little too big."

"But, girl, you look _amaz~ing!_ "

"Try this, Owen."

Ignoring them, I started to put on my socks as I had found a pair of running shoes that was black. Looking at them, I snorted at the way they were dressed. Big hats, fluffy scarves and ridiculous sun glasses. They were posing in front of the small mirrors that the store had. I tied my shoelaces as I looked outside of the windows. The enders were shuffling around the cars and rubble, I felt chills go up my back.

Standing up, I looked at the new shoes that was snuggled around my feet. _Bang!_ I snapped towards the window, an ender was staring at us. It was snapping its jaws as if it could imagine what our flesh tasted like and it wanted to see if it really did. As if it was teasing us, mocking us saying that we were next, it looked at us. The sickly pale skin had this greenish blue tint to it and the eyes were bloodshot and had this hungry look.

Aaliyah gasped as it started to attach others with its continuous hitting. I watched as the others who seemed more hideous disfigured than one who was ringing the dinner bell came closer to the store. One was dragging its leg and half of its face was missing. Another was missing almost all of its organs, showing just much it wasn't human as it continued to move.

I grabbed the frozen arms of the younger people in the store and start to pull them towards the stairs. They grabbed their stuff as they passed them. Opening the door, I pushed them in front as the glass broke. I stared at the way the enders were trying to get in. I closed the door, I locked it. I followed the others as they ran up the stairs.

I heard a loud crash as I closed the second door. Owen looked at me worryingly, Aaliyah was looking at the door with horror written on her face and I looked down at the ground in front of the store. I could see the hoard pushing their way into the store below them. We could leave Aaliyah, but she's a kid, I thought. I looked at her messy faded pink dye hair. Her ruined clothes had this early rebellious look going on, she was either going to start a rebellion phase or she was just outgoing and expressed herself.

"What are we going to do, Pocahontas?" Owen asked, they both stared at me as if I had all the answers to our problems. We flinch as we heard them break through the first door. I clenched my fist, hopefully the metal door can hold them off better than the wooden one.

We can't just go to the next the roof, it's practical connected to this one and the one after that one is the same. I looked at the one Owen and I have come from. I tighten my hold on Eddie, that jump could hurt one of us if we messed up and we can't afford it.

"Do you believe in gods and goddesses?"

"Pocahontas, we don't have ti-"

"You can't tell anyone about this, both of you!" I snapped, I looked at them, Owen nodded and Aaliyah rubbed her shoulder before nodding hesitantly at me. "I am going to jump and you guys will wait for my signal, alright?" They nodded at me.

Looking back at the other roof, damn, why can't the rooftops be soft and cushioned? I stood on the ledge and jumped, but not before I threw Eddie. I rolled safely on the roof. I laughed in relief and quickly started to pull out my clothes and blankets from Eddie. Fix them as best as I could, I looked at it and it should okay.

"OWEN! Let Aaliyah go first!" I yelled to him, he nodded. The girl looked at the ground with fear, I could see Owen whispering something to her. She nodded and jumped. My breath left me as I watched her. She rolled and stared at her hands as if she couldn't believe she just jumped off a building.

"I-I ju-just d-did that!"

"And you need to move." I pushed her away from the pile of clothes and blankets.

"Shit!" **_BANG!_**

"Owen! JUMP!" He pushed off an ender, he swung the crowbar. No, nonono, what is he doing?! "I said JUMP!"

Owen pushed off the building, I heard Aaliyah screaming as it seemed like he wouldn't make. He landed on the roof, he started to gasping as if he couldn't breath. His breath got knocked out of him, I ran over as he grabbed his chest. He started to breath heavily, his eyes were glazed over with panic and he started to claw at his throat.

I watched in horror as he got worse, I know what is happening, but I couldn't move. I need to move! Now! Come on! Just MOVE! I ran forward to him, I bent down. Lifting him gently, I started to rub his back. "Breathe through your nose, sweetie pie. Come, the nose and out the mouth. Deep breathes, with me." I started to take deep breathes dramatically. He looked at me, nodding and started to copy me. He coughed, I winced as it had sounded painful.

"You are doing great, just keep doing it. Deep breathes, that's right, just like that, sweetie pie." I praised him as he started to calm down. Aaliyah looked at him worryingly. I pet his hair as he leaned into me, he looked ashamed of himself. He hid his face in my stomach as he gripped my shirt.

" I'm sixteen yet...I am acting like...a little _KID!_ " He hollered, Aaliyah flinched at his violent out lash. "Even a fucking nine reacted better than me!" He pushed me away as he stared at his clenched fist in anger. "How the hell am I going to survive?!"

"H-Hey, it's going to o-"

"It's not and I am going to die young in this fucked up world, you most likely are going to die too!" He hissed at the cowering girl. His body was still shaking, his face was pale and he looked ready to faint on the spot.

"Enough, Owen. You must calm down, you are attaching unwanted attention to us. You must calm down, alright?" I said as calming as I could. I had put myself between him and Aaliyah. "I know it's scary as fuck, but you are scaring her. So, I need you to calm down." I put my hand in front of me, Jesus Chirst! I should've known he was going to have a breakdown soon.

"I-why? What-Who did this? Why did they do this? " He asked as he cried. I swallowed, "...I don't know, but we have to keep going. Okay? We have to, if we don't then...aren't, we are just letting it..win?"

"We must continue to go forward, no matter how dark it seems."

-x-x-x-

" _ **Are you high?**_ "

"I am not high, Aaliyah."

"You sound like it to me."

"Wait, are saying that the bag- _Eddie_ \- whatever, is magical."

"Yes, I guess so."

"That there are gods and goddesses?"

"Haven't you been listening?"

"And plus, how do you expect me and Owen-"

"That's _AWESOME!"_

" me to believe you?" She continued without stopping as she looked at me curiously. I just smirked at her, grabbing Eddie, I put most of my left leg in it. She started to cough, "that's not possible!"

"So _cool~"_ Owen said as he looked at it.

"Let's just talk about something else, okay?" Aaliyah frowned at me, to be honest she just is pouting.

"Oh, 21 Questions!" Owen smiled at us, I looked at the darkening sky. What did I have to lose? "Pocahontas you go first!"

"Okay, what's the question?"

"What's your favorite color?" Owen smiled at me.

"I really don't have one, green, maybe blue." I said a bit thoughtful.

"What's your age?" Aaliyah looked at me seriously.

"Nineteen, just this July." I told her, she gaped at me.

"I thought you were in your late twenties!" Owen said loudly as he pointed at me. I snorted at him, I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment.

"Your turn Owen." I said, deciding to just ignore his comment.

"Bring it," he said, leaning in.

"Okay, are you gay?" Aaliyah asked easily, Owen looked at her wide eyed. She sure don't pull her punches.

" _NO!"_ He yelled offended. "I am not!"

"Calm down, its my turn. Are you bisexual?" I looked him in his eyes.

"No, I am straight...I think, I don't know! I mean I like girls, but sometimes I catch myself looking at...good looking men." He trailed off with a thoughtful look. "Maybe."

"Its your turn Aaliyah." I looked at her as she shifts in her spot and Owen looked excited about it.

"How old are you?" Owen asked.

"Ten or maybe eleven now, I was born on November 16, 2000."

"Why did your sisters leave you on the roof?" I asked softly, she looked at her hands and Owen looked torn between curiosity and scolding me.

"Well, Maria, she's the oldest at 27, had a scratch and we don't know what it was from, so she had to leave. Fiona is the second oldest at 20, she didn't want to leave me behind, but they need help, so she left. Jordan the middle one is 19 and the second youngest is 15, her name is Gwen. And they all had one thing in common, they didn't want me to see them die." She started to sniffle, "...they left me there with all the food supplies...none of them came back."

We sat in silence, well, I fucked up, huh? Aaliyah curled into herself, Owen stared at the sky. How many other kids are waiting for their loved ones to come for them? How many had died? How many got left because their loved ones thought of them as dead weight? Is she one of them? Am I going to have to take her under my wing too? Can I deal with that? Are we going to have a good deal in this world? How many people turned into a monster that's worse than the ones on the street? Am I going to turn, too?

"Let's go to sleep, I will take the first watch."

-x-x-

"Wake up!" A unfamiliar voice hissed at me as I was kicked in the arm. The sharp pain had me wide awake. I looked at the dark unknown figure, where are the others?

"I swear to Shiya, if they are fucking hurt, I will show just how crazy I am." I hissed at the figure, it was still nighttime.

"Maria, Aaliyah is okay." A another unfamiliar female voice called out. Maria? The oldest one?

"You are the oldest one, right?" I could feel her glare at me. "She said you were scratched. And what idiot leaves a ten year old girl alone?"

"We weren't thinking, okay?! We panicked and when we calmed down, it was too late. We got surrounded and we got lost, shit happens, okay?" She defended themselves.

"That still doesn't make it right!" I hissed at her as I towered over her. We were about the same height, but the couple inches I had over her were just enough to make it work in my favor. She flinched as I went into her personal space. I bent down, getting really close and she stepped back.

"...I know that now, but I thought I was going to die. And I shouldn't have done that, I was supposed to protect them...but I don't know how." She whispered to me as if it was a terrible secret. I backed up, I don't how either, but she should have reacted better. She's twenty-seven for fuck sakes.

"Tch," I ignored her, a bright light got turned on. Freezing, I ran to the young female adult. Grabbing it, I turned it off as fast as I could. Glaring at her, don't this people know anything?!

"Hey! What the hell!" She hollered.

"Shut up! Light and sound attaches the Enders. Don't you gals know anything? " Owen said behind me. The woman glared at him with embarrassment. " We will stay here for now and in the morning we parted ways."

Owen and I ended up laying on the other side of the roof with the sisters on the other end. It was cold and I had put away all of my stuff. Everyone fell asleep easily, but me, I stayed up watching over us as I held Owen. I watch the sun come up and just enjoyed it. So beautiful, I thought as I curled around Owen.

Another sleepless night for me, I yawned.

-x-x-x-

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah, we do. It's going to be okay, just stay strong, Aaliyah." Owen told her. We were in the store, Owen and I were leaving the sisters, they hadn't really liked us for lecturing them. Not our fault they were fucking Morons. Yes, they deserve the capitalized word.

I nodded at them, I tighten Eddie around me and looked at Owen, who nodded back at me. Grabbing my machete, I looked at the pile of the dead Enders outside the store. At least they are good for something, There were still other enders outside walking around, but it was better than yesterday...stay safe, Aaliyah.

We ran outside closing the door quietly and we were off. Please, watch over her, Shiya.

§ _What about you guys, hmm?_ §

We will be fine by ourselves, don't worry.

 _§ So cocky, little mortal. Oh, well your death§_

It's called being confident, my dear Goddess.

 _§Ah, my husband would be jealous if he heard you§_

Married? Such a shame, I had hoped I could've charmed you.

 _§You amuse me, little mortal§_ She laughed as I smiled wearily.

-X-X-X-

As I watched the Korean or Chinese man walked out of the store safely, I took off. Looking at Owen, who was sleeping peacefully with my fluffy blanket. How long would I last like this? Barely no sleep, keeping an eye on a teenager who was trying to prove himself. I yawned, looking out the window. We need a base, I can't keep going like this. It could get us killed, I felt a pool of dread settled in my stomach.

It had been a couple days since we left the sisters in the store. We had found a Ford truck. It was left behind, maybe by a couple who went camping a lot. It was nice, no bloodstains, and Owen had more space to sleep.

I stopped at a familiar brick building, the Walkers Hotel. It looked abandoned, like there was no life in it. There were bullet holes in the windows, then again, what buildings don't have them now-a-days? I looked at the buildings in the area. I sighed deeply, pulling into the garage that was underneath the hotel. I turned on the headlights, the cars were scattered, one was even upside down. There were no enders, I yawned.

Looking at the sleeping teen, I sighed. I shook him awake gently. He looked at me sleepy, I smirked at him tiredly. He looked outside the window and back at me. I climbed in the back seat and opening Eddie, I grabbed a flashlight that was left in here from the couple that owned the car. It looked like a lantern, I set it down and started to pull out the lightest things in the bag. After doing that, I put the heaviest things in the bag.

I almost filled the bag, but stopped, remember what happens when it is filled. Putting it on my back, I guess it was like twenty or pounds, maybe more. Owen had climbed back with me and started to help me with trying not to leave behind anything. We left unnecessary things, like soda, chips and the huge tent. But we took some of the candy.

Locking the doors, we made our way to the hotel door with our sharpest and toughest weapons, the crowbar and a machete. When we got to the door, I had Owen watching our backs as I got ready for a fight. I moved my bags in a way that they won't get in my way as I am fighting. "Three, two...one!"

I pushed opened the door, swinging at the first that ran at me. I cursed, no wonder the street was empty. They were all in the hotel. Me and Owen quickly started to kill them, ignoring all the blood that was getting on our clothes. By the time, we got done killing them, I had lost twelve different weapons. Looking at Owen with worried eyes, I prayed that he hadn't gotten hurt.

Owen smiled at me, I started to look at him. Seeing no visible wound of any kind, I looked at the bloody gruesome scene. I started to go round and stabbing the heads of the enders to make sure they stay down while picking up our weapons. Owen started to help me, always staying five steps or so away from me.

We looked around the room, one more time. I felt numb, but not cold. No, I am getting there, I can feel it. It scares me, how far will I go? What would happened if I stopped seeing the light? Will I go crazy? If I did, will I ever calm down? Is Owen seeing my light go out? Seeing how dark I am turning? Will he leave me when he can survive on his own?...would I let him?

"Let's go, I want to see your room!" He chirped happily as if he wasn't covered in blood. He walked to the door of the staircase. I pulled him back as an ender leaped out. I stabbed it in the head with a snarl. Owen cut off the head of another one, I threw the knife at one that was about to bite Owen.

"That was close, remember. Think before doing." I said, as I pulled out the knife. He laughed sheepishly, I grabbed the lantern and turn it on again. I walked in the staircase cautiously, looking around. Owen walked in after me and shut the door quietly. I knocked on the metal railing. I waited, listening to anything. I heard the quiet breathing of Owen, the shifting of our clothes and my heart beating fast and loud. Hello again, creepy stairs.

-x-x-

Owen grimaced as he pulled off his blood soaking clothes. We had got used to seeing the other most naked after a few days. My hair was tangled and bloody. I looked in the mirror, my long brown hair was black and wild. I was shirtless and I saw a few scars from the knife practice and my childhood. Even Owen has a few scars, apparently he and his father went camping every summer for two or one months in the summer. His mom went with them a few times but went back after a week.

I pulled off my pants that were sticking to my skin. We had gotten water from the ice machine that every floor has, so we decided to use it as bath water. And if it was clean enough, laundry water. Grabbing the sponge, I started to rinse off my body. I shivered as the cold water touched my body, I heard Owen curse at the coldness. I laughed a little. I wrung out the bloody water in the sink.

I started to use this scentless bar soap that came from the hotel. I rubbed my skin red as I tried to get off the dirt from my body as best as I could. I looked at the water in the tub with hate, knowing how cold it was going to be. I breathed out shakily as the water touched my body. Oh god, it's cool!

After I was done, I wrapped a towel that I had also found in another room, around me. Walking into the tiny closet, I quickly change into clean underwear and clothes. I felt clean for the first time in what feels like months, but was only a week. Walking out, I grabbed the clothes on the bed and started to put them on. Owen came from the bathroom with his dirty clothes in hands and new clothes on.

"I can wash the clothes, you should get sleep. You really need it." Owen said as I yawned. I looked at him, I want to, but will he stay in the room?

"If I do, you have to stay in the room. No, going out and exploring, okay? " I asked, trying to hold back a yawn. He nodded at me with a small smile. "Yeah, I will. I promise you that I will stay in the room?"

Nodding, I laid down on a familiar bed. Closing my eyes, I breathed in deeply. I hugged one of the pillows and sighed. I fell sleep with no problem.

-x-

I was chained to a wall. I lift my head slowly, my eyes adjust to the dark. I only could see the outline of the things in the room. Suddenly, I could see the gang members, I had killed. They looked at me with glowing eyes. They tilted their head in unison, I started to breath heavily. They were ripped apart by an unseen figure that laughed. I felt their blood spatter against my skin. I screamed with them as they were torn apart.

A native American man with long black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, he was a tall handsome man. He smirked, just like he used to when I had finished a new trick with the knives. "Uncle," I whispered, staring at him. I remembered the figure, "leave! Hurry! Before it comes after you!" I screamed at him desperately.

A crazed laughter echoes throughout the room. He smirked at me, I screamed as his head fell off. I screamed, yelled and cursed at the figure who just laughed at me. The chains pulled me back, I huffed. Breathing heavily and I bent down my head.

"Hello, my sweet pea." I snapped my head back up, it was my mom. Before she changed, before the drugs, before everything. When she loved me, when she would do anything to make me happy and safe. I cried as she hold my face so loving. I leaned into her hand. "Oh, how much...I _hate **you!**_ " She slapped me, her beautiful face twisted into an ugly snarl. I stared at her wide eyed, nonono, she can't hate me. No, please come back to me, mom _. Please, please, it was so **cold** , mom. Mom, **please** ,_ I sobbed.

The cruel laughter was back, I stared at her horrified. "Run, mom, run! It's coming, **RUN**!" A bloody hand came out of her chest, cause the blood to land on my face. I sobbed louder, shaking my head at her body. Stop, stop, please. Please, just stop.

After that, the faces, the people, the blood started to blend together as the figure killed more and more people, I knew. I sat there, horrified at the sight in front of me. The room was flooded with blood, my body was covered in body.

Owen was in front of me, he was smiling. His light brown hair that curled at the end, his dimples, his shining dark gray eyes and he was next. No, please, please I am **_begging_** you.

"Hey," he laughed brightly. I sobbed, no, not him. Please, please just stop it! _Please!_

A machete went through his head. I screamed, hollered, wept as I stared at his body. The figure slowly stepped into the light. It was a female, her hair was wild. Her grin was wide with insanity, her brown eyes were glinting bright with madness. It was me. Me who killed everyone. Me who killed...Owen.

"No, no, Owen, wake up please, Owe-"

"Pocahontas, wake up, it's okay. I am here, please wake up. It's Owen."

-x-x-

I woke up in Owen's arms, he was rubbing my back. It was just a dream, a nightmare. I laughed and cried at the same time. I hugged him tighten, I smelled him. He was okay, it was fake. It's okay, I cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay, just a nightmare. Please stop crying, Pocahontas. It's okay, I am right here." He said to me softly. I listened to his heartbeat, feeling his warmth coming from his body. Looking at him, I set my forehead on his. I looked at him, he was just fine. I sniffed.

"You are alive?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Please..." _stay that way...don't leave me in this world._

"I understand..." _you too._

I hugged him, I don't want to go insane, I don't want many things. I hiccuped, he had snuggled into me. I don't want to lose him, I don't want to see her as one of them. I don't want to live in this world, I don't want him to become like me. I don't want to just survive...I want to _live_.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello, thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it. More people showed up, I was planning for Owen and Pocahontas to get to their goal, which really isn't their main focus. Hahaha, Walkers Hotel, I didn't notice what I named it until I was going over it._

 _Next time: Owen's Pov. Are they going to make it to their goal? Ha, no, they forgot all about it. What happens next? Who knows! Am I going to give you a hint? Nope! Read to find out what happens next! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Owen looked down at Pocahontas, who was falling back to sleep. He knows she had barely been getting any sleep, her bags started to get darker. The calm, collected imagine he had of her had changed, she was just as scared as him. It had smoothed something inside of him, to be honest.

He thought she was just going to hold on to everything until she just...crashes. That didn't seem very healthy to her mental health in his opinion. He had washed most of their clothes, but they had this iron smell to them now and they were darker with brown spots. But they were better than before.

Owen knew that putting his faith and life into the hands of this lost and perhaps a little broken young woman may seem stupid, well it doesn't matter what other people thinks, it's his life. It's him that will either die or live because of her.

Owen perked up as he heard a door close. It was below them, he realized with a start. As he was about to wake up Pocahontas, he saw her hop off the bed. She's a ninja, he thought as she walked silently across the floor. She turned to him with a finger on her mouth. He nodded, she grabbed her machete that he was planning to sharpen. He slowly made his way off the bed.

Pocahontas stared at him before she just nodded. Owen felt happy that she's letting him come. His feet touched the rugged floor without a sound, he started to grab the crowbar. She slipped on her shoes as he struggled to put on his.

Pocahontas made her way to the door when they heard voices. Owen couldn't remember where he heard them, but he had. Pocahontas cursed, Owen looked questioningly at her, but she shook her head angrily. She threw open the door quietly, how? Don't ask him, he doesn't have a clue how. He labeled it as a Pocahontas thing that only she can do.

She ran quietly towards the stairs while he carefully walked toward them, he really needs to learn how to move quietly. By the time he got to the stairs, Pocahontas was already disappearing down the stairs. He groaned, he gave up and started to run down the stairs.

As he got closer to the door to the floor below them, he started to hear the voices clearer. They were female and they were the sisters. Owen winced as he heard them, get louder in volume.

"So, tomorrow we will show ourselves to them."

"Yup, wow, this place is nice."

"If you ignore the bullet holes."

"Jordan, stop being judgmental."

"Whatever, Gwen."

"Shh, you hear that ?"

Owen watched as Pocahontas sneaked up behind the oldest sister. Pocahontas looked annoyed, she coughed loudly into her fist. The sisters turned to her surprised at her 'sudden' appearance. All five of them gasped and jumped away from her.

"Holy crap!" Jordan whispered harshly.

"Pocahontas!" Aaliyah beamed at her when she registered her. Fiona held her chest in surprise. Maria looked at Pocahontas weary and cautious.

"Jesus Chirst!" Gwen looked at her wide eyed.

"What are you doing here?" Owen called out, making them jump again. "Why are you here?"

"Looking for a place to stay and we thought maybe..you guys can help us." Maria answered him even though she was staring at Pocahontas. Owen could tell they were having a silent conversation, about what? He doesn't know. "...we need a place to stay." He could tell that had a second meaning.

Pocahontas started to walk away with her hand gesturing for them to follow her. Owen followed her without a question. Okay, Owen thought to himself, what happened? He looked behind at the sisters, why did she allow them to stay? For how long? He looked at Pocahontas's head, is she mad? At who? The sisters? Herself? Him?

"Hey, did you guys remember to close the bottom door?" Owen asked the sisters, they paused. Pocahontas, who was waiting for them at the door, stared at the sisters. Fiona said shakily, "I don't remember anyone closing it."

"Shit," Owen flashed his light down the stairs. Aaliyah gasped as there was an Ender behind her. Gwen quickly kicked it in the chest, it stopped rolling as it hit the wall.

Pocahontas push aside the sisters, her machete swiftly took off the top of its head and she gesture for the others to follow her. Maria was the first one to go to her, with Owen not far behind. They flashed their lights down the stairs and...there were all of Enders.

"You fucking idiots!" Pocahontas hissed at them. The Enders started to move faster. Swinging, she hit the closest one. Owen passed the flashlight to a scared Aaliyah. Maria kicked down one, it was too crowded for them to help Pocahontas.

Owen hit one that got too close to biting Pocahontas's ankle. Owen groaned, knowing this was going to take a long time, clearing the stairs.

-x-x-

Owen huffed as he dropped another body in the big pile. Pocahontas had decided to block the glass doors that were in the front of the hotel with the dead bodies. It was disgusting and smelly and Fiona puked. But they all had puked, Maria in that plant, he puked in a corner, Aaliyah on the body of an ender on the staircase. Yeah, it wasn't pretty or very nice.

"I-I am sorry, _**but**_ -"

"It's okay, Fiona, go sit." Maria told her swaying sister. Fiona was a very motherly person, she also had a weak stomach and that was proved by her puking and gagging.

"Dammit, this is gross." Jordan said as she held up a hand. Gwen shook her head at her older sister.

"Shit, they ate this dude's _junk!"_ Gwen said as she looked at one of the bodies, it was one of the rare nude ones Owen had seen.

"Eww, I am not helping with that! " Aaliyah turned away from the body.

"God, go away if you are not going to help." Maria said as she grabbed it's feet and started to pull while she avoid looking at the body.

"Gladly, "Aaliyah went by Fiona, who was sitting on the wooden desk. "That was disgusting." Fiona avoided looking at the body.

"Are we almost done?" Owen asked as he dragged away a tiny form. The place looked like a murder scene or a massacre.

"Well, I can't barely see out of the window, soo?" Gwen looked at Pocahontas who was staring at the doors.

"I think we are done." Maria also looked at her, Owen noted. It seems like they all are following her, hmm. Does she notice that? Probably, he looked at Pocahontas.

"Maybe we should go through the hotel one more time, make sure we got every ender." Owen suggested to Pocahontas.

"We stick together, we watch each other, don't wonder, understood?" She said finally. They nodded at her, she looked at everyone carefully. "Let's roll out."

"Did you just copy Optimus Prime?"

"He's awesome, so yes, yes I did."

"He is."

"Bumblebee is better."

"Jazz is."

"Idiots, it's Megatron."

"Shut up, Jordan."

-x-x-x-

Owen nodded towards Gwen, who nodded to Jordan, who nodded towards Pocahontas. Looking around the cafeteria, Owen heard his stomach growl at the thought of food. "Can we eat now?"

"Yeah, let's go up to the room." Pocahontas whispered, her voice cracked a bit.

"You don't talk too much, do you?" Gwen asked curiously. Pocahontas nodded her head, "that must hurt your throat."

"I bet, you should have told us. We could have done something, like give you a notebook and a pen." Fiona said with a worried face.

Jordan snorted, "that wouldn't have worked. Especially when we were fighting." Fiona furrowed her eyebrows, she frowned, knowing her sister was right.

"Yeah, Jordan is right, but she could use it when we are not fighting." Jordan nods at that and Fiona smiled brightly. Maria continued, "but we can't chance Pocahontas's voice stops working during a fight. Maybe we can come up with signals for certain things. Simple things, like moving forward, stopping, wait, attack, and other things."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Aaliyah said quietly as she looked at the ground with a little blush. Owen froze, well, crap.

-x-x-

"I can't go." Aaliyah whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jordan called back as everyone looked confused at the door.

"I can't go with you guys listening to me." She said even quieter than before.

"Just go, please." Gwen begged her sister, she was hungry Owen thought as he looked at the other teen.

"It's okay, sweetheart, everyone goes to the bathroom. " Fiona said comforting as she walked to the door.

"It's embarrassing knowing everyone can hear you go." Aaliyah said softly through the door.

"I know, but you should go, it's unhealthy to hold it in." Fiona said, the other sisters agreed with her. After that Owen started to hear the sound of someone...well, going to the bathroom. He shifted in his spot uncomfortable, well this is awkward. Pocahontas elbowed him in his side.

"So...can we stay with you? You know, become a group?" Gwen asked Pocahontas, ignoring the looks her sisters were sending her. "None of us are leaders, we are natural followers and you are a somewhat natural leader. Why else would we follow you here?"

Pocahontas looked at Maria, who was staring back. Another silent talk, Owen whined in his head. Jordan looked annoyed at them, "at least, let us know what the hell you guys are talking about." She growled at them, not as scary as Pocahontas, Owen thought.

"All right," Pocahontas grumbled, but she rolled her eyes.

"I am done," Aaliyah said as she walked out of the bathroom.

-x-

"A run? Why?" Maria questioned Pocahontas, who wasn't even fazed by her glare. The young people looked at them like a tennis match.

 _This food will only last for so long and we need others._

"It won't be safe to bring in other people, they could be dangerous!"

 _I let you guys into my territory and I am done talking._

"Fine! But everyone is going and we have to make sure the people we bring in the group is safe."

 _No shit, sherlock. But you are going to act like the leader, but I am still the leader._ Pocahontas stared at her calmly, she snorted.

"No shit, sherlock. I don't like being a leader, the whole reason we followed you." Maria said shamelessly.

 _We are going to use the ford and another car._

"We have a car," Maria said confused.

 _One where you can jump out of, quickly. Moron_ , Pocahontas smirked at her.

"Shut up!" She shouted embarrassed.

 _Everyone knows the plan?_ Pocahontas stared at everyone who nodded. Pocahontas pulled on Eddie.

"Let's roll out!"

"Jazz!"

"Megatron!"

"Bumblebee!"

"Nope!"

"Can we find another guy, PLEASE!?"

-x-x-

They were walking quickly, they had made it to a street that had a lot of stores. They had decided to go to the pharmacy first. Pocahontas held up her with all of her fingers up and spread apart. The group silently shifts into a different spot, Pocahontas first, Owen, Aaliyah, Fiona, Jordan and Maria last.

Pocahontas gestured to the back of the store, they looked around and moved. Pocahontas stabbed the ender in the head, Owen hit another. Aaliyah quickly pulled a little box that was filled with tools can be used to unlock things. Grabbing a Bobby pin, she started to move it around.

"You got it?" Fiona asked her quietly.

"I spend two days, doing nothing but learning this. I am still a beginner, please a bit patient." She whispered back as she continued to try to unlock the door.

"Can't-" Jordan grunted as she pushed one off." A bit faster-dammit- please."

"I am trying to!"

"Well, try harder!"

"Guys, shut up and do your jobs!" Gwen interrupted their argument, she kicked away an ender.

"Well-* _click_ * I guess I am done."

"Ready?" Fiona asked as she gripped the doorknob.

"As best as we could be." Fiona nodded and opened the door. They ran in the pharmacy, with Maria, hitting an ender at the end of the line.

They pushed against the door, Aaliyah turning on the flashlight. Owen locked the door as he was the closest to the knob.

"Well, we found you a guy, Owen."

"Ha, it sounded like he was gay."

"I am not gay, Jordan." He growled.

"Denial!" She sang.

-x-

He blocked the light with hand, using his body to shield his baby sister from the unknown. The light blocked away the group from his view, leaving him to listening to the odd group. He flinched and clung to his only family left as a feminine shape moved in the light. The light continued to hide her as if it was protecting her from his sight.

"I know you," the unknown bent down a bit. "...Your family, I helped you at the beginning of this mess." The female's calming voice said.

He remembered a young lady, who had given them the keys to the gray jeep with food. He stared at her watery-eyed, will she help them again? "P-Please, help u-us."

"Where's your father, Jason right?" The woman asked him, he nodded before he remembered where his pa is.

"Out there." He pointed at the store part. "My Ma and sister are out there too."

"Hey, there." A older boy walked towards them. "I am Owen Lake, what's your name?" The boy couldn't help but relax at the cheerful teenager.

"Jason James Junior, call me Junior or J.J.." he said quietly.

"Are you going to tell me her name, J.J.?" Owen pointed at the sleeping toddler. J.J held her tight as he looked warily at the other people.

"...Sarah." He said hesitantly, Owen beamed.

"Come on, we have water and food. Let's get something in you." Owen held out his hand, he looked at it and he reached for it.

"I am going to check on the rest of his family." One of the younger females said. J.J looked at her in horror.

"NO! You can't!" He yelled.

"Why not?" The youngest voice called out.

"Cause they ain't livin' any more." He said sadly, "my pa got bit, then he bit my ma and my older sister tried to help."

"Oh," a small form ran to him and hugged him. "It's going to be okay, my sis, Jordan and Pocahontas can go put them down now. You can come with us, right Maria? Pocahontas?" She looked at the person who had helped them and another one he couldn't see.

"...Maybe," another voice said. J.J started to shake, "please, please just take her then, please."

"Maria, come on, look at the little shit." A rude voice said.

"Come on, Jordan's right, what if this was one of us and Aaliyah, huh?" A soft voice said.

"Fuck! Okay, let's just get our shit and go. Pocahontas and Gwen, you got the family." The leader, Maria (?) Ordered.

"Okay, we got this." Owen said excitedly. "Come on, I will hold your sister. " J.J moved a bit, Owen slowly grabbed her and J.J. had to hold back the impulse to become a human shield against the monstrous world for his sister once again.

J.J. stared at that guy's face, noticing the way his cloud colored eyes were like the ones that showed up just before it started to rain. His smile seemed to bring this warmth and relief in his heart, J.J. wanted to smile, laugh, and thank them, but all he could manage to do was let out a cry. He cried in relief, knowing his sister and him were going to live another day. He didn't care that he had to live in this cruel, cold world.

He threw himself towards the older boy, ignoring the way Owen had to catch himself before he could fall down. He sobbed, knowing he has a better future ahead of him.

-x-

Fiona took the little girl from his arms as the older brother wouldn't let go of him. Owen wrapped his arms around him, knowing that J.J. wouldn't want to talk, he probably just wanted comfort. Aaliyah giggled, " come one. We have to fill our bags."

Owen moved around, trying to get loose from his strong grasp. He groaned as Aaliyah's giggles got louder as he continued his attempts at freedom. "Can you at least loosen your hold, I gotta to do my job."

"Sorry," J.J. mumbled into his shirt, and slowly let go. Owen smiled at him, opening the bag that had a couple of small knives and food. Everyone had one- _you never know_ -, so that if we get separated, we have something to help. Not much, but it's something that can help.

"You got a bag? If you do, start to fill it up with things." Owen told him. Turning around, Owen walked to a shelf. His eyes started to adjust to the dark as Aaliyah took the light with her. Looking at the medicine, he had no clue what to grab.

"Hey Owen, just grab one of everything, okay?" He looked at Fiona and nodded.

"Junior, you grab medicine too." J.J. looked at the woman and grabbed the bag he had been using to store food in. It was almost empty, all that was left was this kind of protein bars.

He started to grab bottles from the bottom shelves while Owen did the higher ones. By the time, they got done with the line, their bags were filled. Owen grabbed his hand and pulled him towards where the others were.

"-rary, we can get books for other things too." The girl said, she pulled on her pink dirty hair.

"What's the plan, P-Maria?" Owen asked as he set his duffel bag on the counter. They looked at them, more precisely J.J. with a guarded look.

"Aaliyah suggested that we go back to our hotel and dropped off the medicine. Then pack more stuff, so we can go to a library that could days to get to and come back with everything. To be honest, I think it's a great plan. We can get books on plants, survive things, medical information and other things. But.." Maria trailed off.

"It could be dangerous and I don't think it's a good idea to risk our lives for books." The rude one said.

"But it could have information that can help us later, especially the medical books, we got to think ahead. Jordan, what if we get sick and it's not a common cold." The woman who was still holding his sister said.

"Fiona is right, but I agree that we shouldn't all risk our lives for it." A teenage girl said as she leaned on the counter, looking at everyone in the eyes. Maria nodded at that, she looked at the ceiling as she bit her bottom lip.

"We will send out two people, that's it. We will decide that later, but for now we get back to the hotel." She nodded her head at her own plan, before she looked at the person who had helped his family out.

"Oh, before we forget, I am Fiona." The newly named person said as she smiled at him.

"I am Gwen," the young teenage girl said.

"Aaliyah, nice to meet you. " She waved her hand at him.

"Jordan, don't forget it." The rude one said as she glared at him.

"Maria," the leader said simply.

"You know who I am, but-" Owen pointed at the last one. "That's Pocahontas." The woman looked at him with a hardened look, he squirmed in his spot. Her lips turned into a teasing smirk, her eyes softened a bit, not much, but enough to calm him down.

She said softly, "well, let's go."

"Hmph, at least you aren't coping robots anymore." Jordan said, rolling her eyes.

"He is an alien." Gwen said a little snobbish.

"Whatever, miss little know it all." She sneered. Gwen looked a little hurt and mad.

"Calm down," Fiona said as she got between the two females before they started to get louder.

"Let's go before the Enders come here." The leader said with Pocahontas nods silently.

"Enders?" He furrowed his eyebrows, confused by the word.

"Those things outside." Owen waved his hand towards the windows.

" _Walkers_?" He asks, confused. Everyone else looked at each other, Jordan snorted. Gwen chuckled, Fiona laughed into her hand and Aaliyah giggled. Owen looked ready to bust out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Owen smiled.

-x-x-x-

J.J. looked at the hotel, the front doors had piles of bodies in front of it. He gagged, he hide his face and covered his sister's eyes. Owen winced, they don't think about that part and how J.J and Sarah would react. "Sorry about that, we couldn't find wood and the bodies were there..." Owen scratched his head.

"Can we go around them?" He asked.

"Not really, but if go through the garage we will only see a bit of it. Luckily, we have to go that way, anyways." Owen explained and he smiled at J.J who smiled back hesitantly.

"What's the name of this-are you kidding me?!" He looked at the sign above the entrance to the garage. "No wonder you guys were laughing, the name is Walkers' Hotel." He shivered, he couldn't help it. He pictured a hotel filled with those monsters and he was stuck inside with them. Screaming as they tore into him and the last thing he would see is the cold, dead eyes of something that was once a human. His ender would be a tiny thing that had a ponytail, a once blue dress and a familiar face that was bloody and maybe it would be missing bits of its face.

He looked at his sister who was confused, but comfortable with her position on Fiona's lap. He quickly noted the freckles that were scattered across her face, her tiny nose that was scrunched up, her confused expression. Her chocolate eyes took in everything with frightened wonder, her bright fiery hair was pulled back, leaving behind gently wavy bangs. She looked very fragile, delicate, almost doll-like.

Sarah, while having their father's eye color, she took after their mother more. J.J had seen a photo of their ma when she was tiny, Sarah was like a replica of her. He felt the familiar emotions run through his veins, protective, determination and love. She was all he got, all that was left of his family and he didn't watch her become one of those enders. He wanted her to survive, to live, to grow old, to have gray hair and he was willing to die for her future.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello! Its 1:56 A.M., this wouldn't leave me alone. I am tired, but I liked it. In my tired mind, this chapter looks great. I hope it is!_

 _Next time: The Library! Who is going? Who knows! What's going to happened? Read to find out! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Aaliyah looked at her older sisters, they were grim. She looked at her hands, everything had changed. Their grandma wanted to see her sister here and they wanted to surprise her. So, for their grandma's birthday they give her a huge box that was filled with red paper and at the bottom were six airplane tickets.

Everything was going great, then their grandma had started to get sick. They had watched as she died coughing, watched as her soulless body got up. Cried as she tried to eat them, sobbed after Fiona, _gentle_ Fiona grabbed a book and hit her. And continue to hit her until her body stopped moving. Aaliyah can still picture her grandma's soulless eyes staring at her hungrily.

Aaliyah was afraid that the image of her grandmother would be forever ruined in her mind by that monster who used her body to attack them. Or the bloody snarl would replace her toothless smile or her grin. The unhuman screech would overlap the voice of her closest thing to a mother.

"Aaliyah, what's the matter?" Gwen looked at her with a concerned

"I miss her." She said knowing that her older sister would understand, somehow she always did. Like Maria had always understood Fiona, Fiona with Jordan and Jordan with Gwen. It could be an older sister thing that she doesn't know.

"I know," she smiled sadly. Aaliyah leaned into her. She wrapped her arms around her. Aaliyah prayed to anyone who was listening that they would let her sisters and her live for a long time.

"Hey, let's go, we have to decide who is going." Maria ordered them, Aaliyah gripped her sister's shirt knowing that one of them will have to go.

"I love you guys." She said softly.

"Love ya too, brat. "Jordan smiled at her.

" _Aww_ , we love you too." Fiona smiled softly.

"Love you." Gwen told her.

"To the moon and back." Maria smirked her.

-x-x-

 **Pocahontas's POV**

Apparently, I give off a vibe that people think they can just cuddle me like a teddy bear. Owen, I get it because we were together for like two weeks, maybe one in this hell hole alone. We were also in a small car, but waking up to three people holding me. Yeah, you see I have an invisible borderline around me, usually people know that. Some get it, respect it even, okay, I can go on and on.

But my problem is that there are little people on me, around me and I have to go to the bathroom. I also have another problem, it's that I have a soft spot for adorable sights and people. It may not seem like a problem, but I haven't seen anything as adorable as them in this fucked up world.

I am not kidding you, it's adorable. I need that dose of adorable, I have seen nothing but blood, gore, chaos and just how cruel this world can get. But I have to go, very badly. This is probably the most difficult problem I had in my life. Continue to awe at the sight or go to the bathroom and not piss the bed.

 **§ Are you really debating that?§**

 _Of course, I am._

 **§You are going to the bathroom, mortal.§**

 _*sigh*Alright, my dear Goddess._

I gently pushed off the small red haired girl onto her brother who was holding my arm. Carefully, I switched my arm for the girl, the boy held his sister easily. I slowly pulled my arm from Owen's hold, he snapped his eyes open. He looked at me confused and grabbed my arm again, pulling me down.

I groaned quietly, I tried again, but he kept pulling me back. We continued to do this for a few minutes, both of us were getting more annoyed. I was pulling my arm when he suddenly let go causing me to fall back. I panicked and I started to wave my arms, trying to stop myself. I had ended up falling on the ground as I cursed. What the hell?! I thought I was going to land on the siblings!

I heard a sleepy giggle, looking up at the bed. I see J.J, Sarah and Owen, looking at me with big smiles. I scowled at them and they broke into giggles. Getting up, I started to make my way to the door. Stopping to put on my shoes and grab a machete.

"Where are you going, Poke?" J.J asked.

"The bathroom and stop calling me Poke." I told him as I yawned.

"Never, _Poke~_ " he laughed as I groaned.

"I have to pee, too!" Sarah said as she jumped off the bed excited. I sighed as they all started to put on their shoes. How are they always this happy in the mornings? Is it a kid thing? No, that can't be it, Ally has never been a morning person.

"I want a piggy!" Sarah held up her hands with a smile, I looked at J.J questioningly. He rubbed his neck, "piggyback ride."

Bending down, she hopped onto my back. I almost started to gag as she tighten her arms too much before she loosen it. I grabbed Eddie and put it on, so it was in front of me. Dammit, I have to walk down the stairs with her.

Why do they call it a piggyback ride? Does that make the rider a pig or does make the holder a pig? Probably the rider. Wait, it could be the holder cause it's a piggy back ride. You know I miss riding the octopus and the orbiter. I miss the greasy food, the hot dogs, the caramel apples. I miss the times where my only worries were making sure my mom hadn't died from overdose, that Ally got her homework done, that I was saving money for the trip.

 _"Hey-"_

 _"Aren't you suppose to be at school, Ally?"_

 _"It was a half day." She smiled at me, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Let's go do something-"_

 _"No, Ally." She pouted._

 _"Come on-"_

 _"No, that it is fin-"_

I came back to reality as I made it to the door where the room we use for a bathroom. Well, we use the bathroom in the room, not the room. Sarah slid off my back and ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a tiny giggle. I closed my eyes, it's okay, I will be next.

Sarah came out with a big grin, I pulled out hand sanitizer and she held up her hands. I squeezed the bottle, the sound of a door closing came behind me. Snapped my head towards the door, I glared as the sound of someone going to the bathroom was heard. That's okay, calm down, Pocahontas! You are going next and Owen ran in. Oh god, he better hurry up or I am going to pee my pants.

I crossed my legs, I bit my lip. Owen came out, I pushed past him without a thought. I sighed as I started to go to the bathroom. Finishing my business, I walked out and caught the bottle. Opening the blue bottle, I started to rub it in.

"Let's go to the sisters, we still need to talk." I grabbed the offered machete, "thank you."

* * *

Pocahontas stared at her group, three young women, three teenagers, one kid and one toddler. The five of them were sisters, Maria the oldest one, was probably going to be her second in command. Fiona (second oldest), was the peacemaker, Jordan was more likely going to be the runner or a great fighter. Gwen was surprisingly a great shot and finally the youngest at the age ten was becoming a great lock picker or a locksmith (what is called it again?). Their last name was John.

Her boy Owen will be a runner, J.J will be something and Sarah the youngest in the group who knows what. Not enough fighters in her opinion, by that she means someone who can last in a fight by themselves for more than six minutes with the Enders or take down a small hoard of 10 by themselves.

 _Jordan and I will go,_ the paper had read. Pocahontas took all the objections of everyone easily. She nodded at them, she acknowledged their reasons for it, but she's stubborn.

" ** _Enough_.** " She said, tired of how long it's taking them to calm down. She grabbed the paper and started to write.

 _I know I am needed here, but we don't know how dangerous it is. Jordan and I are the strongest out all of us. We need to make sure everyone lives. Owen, you are in charge._

"What the hell?! Why is he-"

"You said you are a natural follower, so _follow_." Pocahontas stared at her as Maria glared back at her.

"Fiona, you are in charge of the food, J.J keep care of your sister. Maria you will keep your sisters in check. Jordan, we will leave in a bit, be ready." Pocahontas walked away and started to make her way to the room. Owen ran to her, looking at the woman who don't seem like she just command someone who listened, even though they hadn't meant to.

* * *

She seemed confident, relaxed and ready to fight any moment. If Owen hadn't seen her break down before, he would say that she was made for this. Made for this world, made for war and made for leadership. He still would say it, because he can't help believe that she might not be the unstoppable leader now, but she would be.

She would rule, command and dominant anyone who got in her path. She would manage it with her unnerving calm posture that she seems to wear anytime she wasn't in the privacy of her own room. He could picture it with ease, he can see other people acknowledging it and accepting her as their leader in time. He felt proud of the fact she trusts him enough to watch her group, it wasn't theirs, it was hers. He accepted that fact, knowing he was part of it. He walked behind her, trying to always keep at least three steps between them.

As soon as the door of their room closed, she started to talk. "If we are gone more than two weeks, chances are that we are dead. After a week, they are going to lose hope, keep them going. If you guys get low on food, send Gwen out for supplies. Have Maria on guard duty on the ground floor, and then have someone on the lookout on the rooftop with binoculars. Make sure no one uses guns unless required, a last resort thing. Always makes sure you guys are secured, be paranoid as hell. If you guys are overrun, _you_ _are_ _the glue_. Meaning you have to keep them together and be stubborn as hell."

He nodded sulkily, but his eyes gleamed with determination. She walked around the room, tidying up the room here and there. She was distracted and maybe a bit trouble with what was going to happen next. She looked at him a bit, her eyes had darkened with something dangerous and hardened with determination.

He felt a shiver pass through his body, she looked away slowly. He clenched the bottom of his shirt, he gulped back his thoughts that were trying to escape. "What if another person showed up?"

"Do not trust them, you may let them stay, but do not trust them unless they proved that they can be. Make sure they know who leads the group, understood?"

"Who?"

She looked him in the eyes, putting a hand on his neck. Her thumb was on his Adam apple, she pressed it down a bit and she did just enough to make him feel uncomfortable. He felt fear and the need to submit to her command. "You know who, Owen." He felt like he had committed a crime and he nodded, a little shame of himself for it. She stopped, but kept her hand in the same position.

"Sorry, I understand." He could still feel the pressure and felt his throat close a bit.

"Good boy." She patted his head.

* * *

Jordan hugged her youngest sister, she savored it as much as she could. Her eldest sister stared at her, she stared back. They never had mixed well, they tended to clash a bit more than the others. They loved each other, just didn't sit well together after a bit. It could be because she was always more independent and Maria was too used of helping them out. But in Jordan's opinion, she was too smothering and pushy.

Maria stepped forward, and Jordan closed the distance with a strong hug. Maria wrapped her arms around her with a shaking breath. Jordan shut her eyes tightly as she felt her hidden fear come to the surface. She wasn't ready to die, she wasn't ready to leave her sisters behind with a kid in control. But if Owen is anything like Pocahontas, then they have a great chance of surviving a bit longer.

"I am not ready, sis."

"I know. _..I know_." Maria held her tighter.

"I-I don't wan-want to say _goodbye_ , yet." Her voice wavered.

"Then _see you later_ , my Lil sis." She felt a few tears slip down her face.

* * *

She looked at the farm, it was beautiful. She had taken shelter with the family with her mom when a neighbor had broken into their house ate her mom's boyfriend. She felt guilty that she really doesn't have the need to grieve for him. He was a nice dude, but she hadn't cared enough to grieve over his death too much. What she cared about was her survive.

She looked disgusted at her clothes, she had to do some of the dirty work. She wished her so called 'best friend' was here. Then she wouldn't have to do all these disgusting work and she would most likely have more food too. Tch, that stupid bitch had the fucking guts to die trying to save her brother from those things.

"Come on, sweetie, the horses need a good brush." She smiled at her mother, but as soon as the woman turned away, she frowned darkly. Great, those stupid horses never sit still for her, always fucking moving around.

* * *

Jordan looked at the beautiful native that was taking in their surroundings and she could see the way she was making plans and noting the exits for them. Jordan looked at her face, her eyes never stayed in one spot, her right ear was moving around. Kind of like a dog, she mentally compared. She doesn't know about her left, but either way, it was kind of cute.

Jordan stopped as Pocahontas held up her hand, she turned her head. Jordan looked in the direction she was facing, Jordan noticed the reflection in a window. A figure was moving around fast in the building across them. Jordan narrowed her eyes, trying her hardest to see their features as she could.

The figure ran around, sometimes stop in the window where the reflection can show them. Jordan subtly looked at the older woman beside her, her hardened eyes looked at the window and she gave nothing away. Jordan licked her lips, what is she thinking?

Suddenly a loud familiar sound of gunshots was heard. Jordan cursed, "that fucking idiot."

Pocahontas grabbed her hand and pulled towards the building where the idiot is. She easily took down the Enders that were in reaching distance. Jordan couldn't help but think it was hot. She shook her head with a tiny blush and started to help her.

Jordan kicked off one and brought down her machete that Pocahontas give her. She winced as the blood splattered across her face. She gasped as Pocahontas took down an Ender that was too close for her liking. She hit another, trying to ignore her racing heart.

They slowly made their way towards the room where they had guessed was. They ran towards it when they heard a loud scream. Jordan cursed as she almost fell. This idiot got upgraded to dumbass, congratulations! She growled in her head at the unknown person.

Jordan busted into the room with screams, she could see some of the fuckers banging on a door. She killed one of them as Pocahontas blocked the entrance door to the best of her ability. She pull out her machete with a grunt and quickly killed one that was close to her.

Pocahontas continue to stack things in front of the door. Jordan gasped as she finished the last one. She glared at the quiet door, the dumbass better be alive or else she will bring them back to life, just to kill them herself. She stalked towards with a sneer.

Grabbing the door handles, she threw open the door. A geeky man with lean muscle stood there with a surprised face. His shirt was a bloody white shirt that had some kind of an animated character. His coat also had a nerd vibe going on, she frowned.

"You fucking asshole." She hissed quietly.

"S-Sorry, I-I," he tried to explain. But Jordan grabbed the front of his shirt, she pulled him towards her face and glared.

"You better be fucking worth it." She warned him.

"I-I made weapons! Before all this started, "he waved his hands." I made weapons for fans, like the weapons from Naruto, Bleach and other things. I have a lot of weapons at my warehouse, I swear! It's not that far from here! " He said frantically as he tried to pull away from her hold. "They weren't built for my body type, yes, I could pick them up. But I would get too tired, too fast. And I needed food and I messed up and I am sorry!"

"Jordan." She said simply, Jordan dropped him and pushed him away angrily. "We get you out, we will send you to our territory and you will not betray us, understood?" He nodded madly. "Good, because if you did and I lost my group, I will hunt you down and trust me, you don't want that." Pocahontas stared down on him, he shook as he nodded faster. Jordan glared at the wimp, "and if you touch any of my group inappropriate, I will fucking punish you."

"We are going to have wait this out." Jordan said as she looked around the room.

"...we can take the vents, it would be a tight fit, but.."

-x-x-

Jordan scowled as she slowly army crawl in a dusty ass fucking vent. It was dark, tight and dirty, she was going to kick some serious ass after they get out. "Hey the vents are getting bigger, but still dark as hell."

Jordan sighed in relief as she was able to crawl. The only sound was their shuffling and breathing. God, it was hot as hell and she sees a light. "So, do I kick it out or..."

"I will do it, we will just back up and you guys will stay in that dead end part, okay?"

"Huh?" Jordan rolled her eyes.

"We all back up and when we get to the vent that had a dead end, we will back up into it and stay in there as she goes pass it." She explained.

"Oh.."

"Idiot, let's just go." Jordan frowned, this is not how she imagined her day. She hoped that they at least would've made it to the library.

"Passing it," Pocahontas said from behind, Jordan groaned. She slowly made her way into the passage way thingy backwards. She winced as she accidentally leaned into the corner causing it to dig into her ribs harshly.

"Hey! Calm the fuck down, I don't want your ass in my face." Jordan said harshly as she felt the idiot's ass get shoved in her face. She pinched his leg, ignoring his panicky apologies that he was squeaking out.

"Don't hurt me, Pocahontas! I didn't mean to do that! Please understand that!" He yelped as Jordan pinched him again.

"Just hurry, you little wimp." Jordan sneered.

She leaned back as she waited for Pocahontas to pass them. She sighed, god. She sighed again, she yawned widely. Jordan flinched as she heard a loud banging sound, she felt excited at the loud crashing sound.

"It leads to the elevator and it has windows for some odd reason."

"This is an old building, well not old, old, but old enough." Jordan felt a long ramble coming on, she can feel the headache too.

"Hey, nerd!"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." He started to mumble something and she got more annoyed. "Speak up, wimpy idiot."

He cleared his throat, "I-I said-d m-my name is Avery Smith."

She snorted, "even your name is wimpy, girly too."

"Hey! I will have you know my name means the ruler of the elves." He said defensively.

"You aren't helping yourself," she snorted. "And it's more like the ruler of nerds."

"Stop flirting and start moving." Pocahontas said as she looked back into the vent. Jordan glared as Avery started to stutter out denials. Jordan pinched the wimp's leg again, he yelped again.

"Stop that!" He looked back at the annoyed female. "Stop being so annoying!"

"I didn't even do anything to you!"

"Your face is annoying!"

"It's called genetics and your butt!"

"What about my butt?!"

"It's very annoying to me!" He nodded, she grit her teeth together.

"Why's that?!"

"One cheek is bigger than the other one, it's very asymmetrical and annoying. There, I said it." Jordan gaped at him, that little asshole!

"Take that back!"

"No, I will no-"

"Start moving your _asses_ or I am leaving both of you behind!"

"She/He started it! No, I didn't!"

"Shut up or we are turning around." Pocahontas started to climb out the vent. They grumbled and started to move to the opening.

"Holy crap!" Avery said as he looked down, "that is-"

"Our only way out and move!" She said as she felt her stomach drop. Pocahontas looked at them with a deadpan expression. "Both of you are wimps." She slowly started to walk sideways on the pipes.

"It's called survival instinct." Jordan said.

"It's called I am going to drag you down here if you don't start moving your ass." Avery laughed nervously, he slowly set his feet on the metal pipes.

Jordan looked down, the ground was a good 40 or so feet below. She looked at the guy who was just now moving a bit. She took a shaky breath. Oh, okay, you can do this shit. You are Jordan John, you are a fucking John girl. And she wishes she had a better last name.

"It seems like we have to climb the other pipes and go to another window. Too low." Jordan looked up to the window, maybe fifteen feet.

"Well, shit/poop." Jordan looked at Avery, really? Can't he be a bit normal?

"If I fall and go splat with my eyes popping out of my head, with a pool of blood around me...I am blaming you."

"Nice image." He said dryly as Pocahontas ignored her.

They slowly made their way up the pipes, Jordan gripped them as her palms started to sweat. She almost lost her grip as a loud crashing sound was heard. She looked up as Pocahontas started to knock out the glass from the window frame. She watched with wide eyes as Pocahontas got ready to jump.

"What are you-ahh!" She screamed as Pocahontas jumped. She urged him to go as her palms started to get more sweaty. He sped up, her thoughts were running a mile a minute.

"I am okay!" She heard her leader's voice and sighed in relief. "Jesus Christ, you crazy bitch. Scared the shit of me." She yelled back, her voice echoing off the walls.

"That jump is pretty far." Avery said as he looked out at the window. Jordan groaned, that fucking wimp.

"You either jump, get pushed out or get pulled down, choose?" She growled, her palms were hurting and if he doesn't do anything soon, she will fall down. "...Jump."

"Okay, three, two, one...go." He pulled back at the last minute, _oh come on._ He bit his lip, " maybe, I should go-"

"Just jump, you pussy!" She yelled in frustration, he screamed as he jumped. She started to climb, her hands were burning and slippery and it was not a good combination when climbing pipes. She huffed as she got to the ledge of the window.

Looking across, she smiled. The roof was a good four feet away and it was lower the window. They made it safely, she thought, now it's my turn. She bent her knees, grabbing the frame of the window, she prayed to her grandmother. She jumped, for one tiny second she was weightless and then gravity kicked in, she started to fall. Her heart stopped as she quickly notices that she didn't push off enough. _She wasn't going to make it._

She screamed as her hands grabbed the ledge of the roof. Causing scapes on her hands and her body to slam against the brick wall. She felt her arms tremble and she started to kick her legs, her heart pounding in her ears. She felt her eyes sting, her arms tried to pull her up, but they were too shocked at the sudden weight they were forced to hold. Pocahontas grabbed her arm and pulled, Jordan was a bit shocked and couldn't really register what was going on.

"Come on, _help!"_ Jordan didn't know who Pocahontas was talking to, but it snapped her back to reality. She began pulling herself up as Avery grabbed her other hand. They huffed as she made it on the roof safely, a bit hurt but still alive.

She cringed as she had landed on her hurt hands. The rough roof had sharp tiny bumps that dug into her open scraps viciously. She looked at her hands, she cursed, they couldn't afford this. Pocahontas looked at her, she looked back scared. Pocahontas slowly reached into her never-ending bag, pull out a yellow and white tube with a small red box.

Opening it, there was a small bottle filled with a clear liquid, some kind of tissue, a roll of bandages, scissors and some kind of tape. Grabbing the bottle, she opened it and pour a bit on the tissue. She looked at Jordan expectedly as she held out her hand. Hesitatingly, she put one of her hands in hers. She hissed as a stinging sensation went thought her hand as Pocahontas cleaned it with what she guessed was rubbing alcohol.

Pocahontas cleaned Jordan's wounds, she had put on an ointment on them. She tightly wrapped the hurt hands in bandaged. Jordan cringed as she felt Pocahontas clean her cheek. "When we get back, I am taking Gwen with me. You have to stay there and keep your wounds clean." Pocahontas told her, Jordan was about to start to protest it when she realized she could watch the wimp to make sure he doesn't do anything.

"Fine," she spat out. "But we need to get the wimp's weapons first, easier to do it now than wait for later." Pocahontas nodded at that.

"Avery, my name is Avery." The quiet nerd suddenly said. Jordan rolled her eyes, "whatever, loser."

"Let's just go you, idiots."

* * *

 _A/N: Jordan doesn't like like Pocahontas, it's like a tiny lady crush or something like that. Funny thing is Avery was going to be this big buff guy, a soldier that didn't have anyone before the apocalypse. Jordan and Avery was supposed to get along like wood and fire. But Avery is now a wimpy nerd who made weapons for other nerds before it started, in Jordan's opinion. Who happens to have a problem with her ass. Hahaha, man, I am going to love writing them together. I don't even know how close they are going to be, but I just know I am going to love writing their scenes together._

 _Next time: The warehouse and back to the hotel. Meanwhile, Gwen spots a hooded figure. Are they a enemy, a new ally or maybe even a new member? What's going to happened next? Who knews! (I do, for once!) :) Until next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

I glared at the annoying pair, honestly, we are in danger and they are arguing with each other. I looked around while trying to find another way to go. The streets were crowded with Enders. They fell silent suddenly. I looked at them, it seemed they finally noticed the pile of shit we are in. Avery stood closer to Jordan, who didn't push him away.

I looked back, the enders are attracted to sound. I grabbed a huge rock from the ground. It was big enough to fit in my hand comfortably. I looked around, most of the cars were too close to us. I breathed in, I pulled back my hand. And _threw_ **_it._**

It hit a car that was barely peeking around the corner, it was a good thirty feet away. The rock broke the glass, the loud, sharp beeping started to go off. I grabbed their hands and started to run between the scattered Enders. My heart pound, my throat threatened to let out a loud scream. My eyes teared up a bit, this is _stupid_ and I _have to **keep going.**_

Avery nearly tripped, but I pulled him forward. He stumbled as I kept going. I can't let us slow down and I can't let him die. My legs moved even faster, I could hear them. I could hear the groans and moans of the dead that rules our world now. I went in an alleyway, there was a dead end that had a metal gate. No Enders, we are going to have to climb over it.

I let go of them and grabbed the metal fence. I quickly climbed over and hopped down. I heard the others following me. I looked at them, Avery was breathing heavily and Jordan was getting there. "Where is it, Avery?"

"From the looks of it, two buildings that way!" He said happily as he pointed left. He better be right, we aren't going to last that much.

"I hope you can hold yourself." I said as I grabbed my other machete and held it out to him. He looked at it, he gripped and I turned around.

I grabbed the one in my hand, let us live. I ran out of the alley, swinging at the closest ender. Swish! Splat! Whoosh! Splat! I kicked off the ender that was stuck on my machete. Barely in time, I swung it at another. I saw a huge green metal warehouse. I smiled in relief and killed another one. I started to force myself to go faster.

Avery ran in front of me, I killed one that got too close to him. I frowned at his back. Jordan cursed and ran to catch up with him, I frowned even deeper. Fuck it! I started to run, dodging the rotting claws. Avery made it to the door with Jordan, killing one that was grabbing him.

My heart got louder, my vision focused on them and everything else disappeared. I could feel my feet hit the ground and pushing off it. I could hear the hungry moans of the dead, but all I could see was them. A hand bushed against my arm and I pushed myself harder. I was almost there, couple more feet.

"Shit!" *SLAM!* The door shut as I barely made it through. A loud thump was heard as something pound on the door. I was gasping as I leaned on the table. I grabbed my chest, I could feel my heart beat against its jail that was called ribs. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh god, th-that was.." Avery tried to say something, but ended up laughing with me. Jordan joined us, I don't why we were laughing. I was just relieved that we could.

I sighed as I sat on the ground. I looked around the place, it had machines that I couldn't name or know what their purpose was. There were random scraps of metal, some I could guess what they are for and others were who knows. The light was from the windows that were high up and it was barely enough light to make some colors stand out.

"Welcome to my metal home." Avery said with a wobbly smile. I could barely hear the car alarm in the distance.

-x-

Earlier that Day

The Hotel

Gwen sighed as she looked around bored, she was getting used to the sight of Enders. Their bloody appearance would probably always send a chill down her back, but she wasn't screaming her head off at the sight of them. Her cheeks felt a bit too hot for her liking and she hopes she doesn't get a sunburn. She grabbbed the small walkie talkie, pushing the button as she brought it up to her mouth.

"Hey, can someone bring me the sun-wait, that's not.."she trailed off as she noticed the moving figure. It was too sneaky and moving smoothly to be an Ender.

"What's happening, Gwen?" Her little sister asks concernedly, Gwen grabbed her binoculars.

"I see someone, "she said, bending down. "I can't tell what they look like.."

"I will tell the others, " Aaliyah told her. "Be careful, make sure they don't see you."

"Sure, sure." Gwen looked at them, trying her hardest to make out their features. "Stay away from windows." Aaliyah snorted. "Oh darn, I was planning to waving them over here. Was going to grab a flashlight, just to make sure they see."

"You little sarcastic brat."

"I learned from the best."

"Oh, me?"

"No, Fiona"

"You better go, before someone does something." Gwen ordered her. "Quickly, now."

"Yeah, yeah." Gwen watched as the figure started to climb up the building across them.

"Hmm, looks more manly, most likely a male." She nodded to herself, "holy crap! What the hell is he?!"

She looked at the figure as he jumped to the next building. She felt dread as the figure looked at their room, more specifically at her. She hunched into herself as the figure waved at her. She cursed and lay flat against the roof.

"Aaliyah? You there? Aaliyah? Answer me, please." She said desperately into the device.

"What? Are you okay?" Fiona asked her. She licked her lips, "I messed up."

"What do you mean?" Owen demanded after a bit.

"He or she saw me, now they are waving at me or were waving." She looked across at the still waving person. "Nope, still waving."

"Wave back," she gulped. "Just wave, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, it's just waving." She hesitantly waved back. "Just waving.."

"We can send up someone else." Maria suggested.

"No, no, it's okay.."she trailed off. "Just stay close by."

"Alright." Gwen looked at the man through the binoculars, definitely a man.

"What do I do now?"

-x-

He looked across at the figure across him, he felt uncomfortable as he noticed the figure held binoculars. So, they can see him, but he can't see them.

He shifted in his spot, are they alone? Are they willing to let him join them? He had been alone since the beginning, his 'friends' had left him behind when they had got in a sticky spot. He tried to join a different group, but they ended up being sick fuckers. He wished he could have helped the women, but the men were all bigger than him.

He felt his little lunch come up as he thought about how he had to kill the guard to escape them. He prayed to anyone who was listening that this person or group were good people. He looked at the piles of dead bodies in front of the doors. He really hoped they were all dead walkers, that none of them were human.

While it's very disgusting, it was brilliant, the smell blocked out the human smell. Plus, it blocks the glass doors, making it harder for humans and walkers to come in. It also shows the person or group were strong enough to kill all those walkers.

He got excited, he has to go see them. There must be some kind of opening. He jumped back to the other building easily, he started to climb down the ladder. He was going to see a human, maybe more than one human. Human contact in the first time for five long days. It was like the days had dragged for months. No human, only those dead that walked the earth.

He quickly made his way through the streets, trying to find an opening. He walked around the hotel, he almost started to burst out laughing when he saw the name of it. Walkers' hotel, they must have a dark sense of humor or it was just a coincidence.

Come on, where is the open- the garage, he thought with a smile. Without thinking he ran into it, as he started to make his way to the door. He heard a voice, "don't fucking move." A young male voice said.

He froze, a cold, sharp metal press against his throat. "Hey! Hey, I got him." He called out, a lady in her late twenties stepped out of the door.

"I hope you understand this, " she started off. "But we have to be safe." She pulled out a rope. He stared at them, "please, I promise I won't hurt anyone."

"We will have him watch you, we have to wait for our other members come back to the hotel ." She ignored him as she started to tie the rope over his hands. "We will decide what we will do with you then."

He honestly couldn't bring himself to care, he was just happy that there are people. Really living people. Yeah, sure, they are tying him up, but they are alive. Plus, they had a woman who is leading them. He doesn't want to be a sexist, but he has a better chance to live with that. So, he allowed her to do it, allowed her to put a pillowcase on his head. Allowed her to bring him around in circles until he forgot where the door was. Allowed them to bring him up and down the stairs. Allowed them to take all his weapons.

He was set down on a bed by someone, most likely a female if their small hand was anything to go by. They took off the pillow case, it was a male. He felt embarrassed and hoped they didn't notice. The only light was just a candle as the windows were blackout.

"Hey, I a-am Light, you know, like th-the anime character." He rambled as he waved his tied hands around a bit.

"I didn't watch cartoons, "the younger male said flatly. Light winced, "it's anime."

"Same thing to me," the small teen leaned back on the arm chair. "Did you eat yet? Thirsty maybe?"

Light beamed, "you have water?!" He asked excitedly.

"Of course, I guess you want it, then?"

"Yeah! I mean, sure, whatever." He practically vibrant in his spot. Nodding, the teen grabbed a gray walkie talkie.

"Hello, we need a water."

"Alright, I will knock on the door." They sat in silence, it was starting to get awkward for Light as the teen looked at him, just him. Nothing else, just him. He squirmed, "yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, why?"

"I hate you." The teen looked away from him. Light sat there confused, why would he hate him unless...

"Wait, are you sixteen too? You are so small!" He said without thinking. The teen glared at him darkly. He laughed nervously, he put up his hands. "Don't kill me."

He sighed in relief as he heard knocking, the teen glared at him for the last time. "Thank you," he said to someone he couldn't see. They hummed cheerful and he could hear their loud footsteps going down the hallway.

"Here you go, they had brought some trail mix too." The teen handed an unopened water bottle and a small bag filled with dried fruit and nuts. Light smiled, he looked at his water and food. He tried to open them, but his hands were tied too tightly. Well, crap, he looked at the teen with a helpless look.

"Sorry, I forgot." He grabbed them, opening the bottle with a twist.

"Thank you," he said automatically. Slowly he drank the lukewarm water, savoring the first drink he had since yesterday. He wanted to chug it down, but he didn't know how far their kindness would go.

The teen watched him closely, sipping his bottle. "How long?" Light tilted his head and hummed questioningly. "How long were you out there by yourself? Are you in a group?"

"Five long days and I was in a group." He paused, remembering how horrible they were. "It wasn't pretty, they were just horrible to their women. I don't know what happened to the kids. I tried to ask what happened to them...the face she made...her cries and all of it was so heartbroken." He stared pass the wall, remembering the young woman cries about a baby that died too soon. Remembering the other mothers' cries, they spared no child, no male besides the new members.

"What did you do to survive?" The teen snarled, Light flinched. Light started to stutter and shaking his head. "Tell me! If you are a threat to he-my group, I need to know. "

"I am not like that, I am not, I promise." He shook his head harder. "I had a sister, supplies and-I failed, I failed." He sobbed, her cries for help echoed throughout his head, _HELP, PLEASE!_ "I had to sit there and listen to her cries, they-they told me after that I had to work for them. I was their slave, if I didn't get enough supplies, they will kill her. I-I had it, _I SWEAR I HAD IT_! They just had-had come out of no where." He looked at his tied hands, he kept mumbling that he had it, he had the supplies.

He looked up as the teen had set a hand on his shoulder. "I had it, I had the right amount of supplies. I dropped it, I fucking dropped it. They killed her because I dropped it, I dropped the damn bag." He cried out, it was his fault, it was his fault. It repeated in his head, he slowly lost himself in the past. The first time he cried, the first time he cried about her death.

-x-

Owen felt bad as he watched Light wept in front of him. He hadn't meant to make him break down. He had to make sure he wasn't that kind of guy, what with all the females in the group. He bent down, bringing the broken brother towards him. He slowly brought his hand through Light's curly hair.

They sat there for who knows how long. Owen couldn't really bring himself to ignore the obviously broken person in front of him. "Owen, my name is Owen. I am sixteen, I had lost my mother and dad. I was saved by a young woman named Pocahontas. I was brought here after my father had shot himself to stop from turning into one of those things."

Light sniffed, "I am Light, I am sixteen too. I had lost my mother and sister. I was captured by you and brought here because I wasn't thinking clearly. I stumbled upon you guys after I had lost my sister. She ha-had died from blood loss. She was murdered by a leader whose group had kidnapped us. I ran away when I had the chance."

Owen sat there, "are you hungry?"

"Are you serious?" Light looked at him, Owen shrugged.

"I could make a joke." Light sighed, "Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Howard."

"Howard who?"

"Howard give me a kiss...sorry, that was the first joke popped in my mind." Owen said as he rubbed his head. Light continued to stare at him before he started to laugh.

"Nah, pretty funny in my opinion." He said grinning, Owen blushed in embarrassment and smiled at him. Light grinned, "you know? For someone who held me at knife point, you are alright."

* * *

 _A/N: Uh, I just to want know if you guys like this or not. So, please leave a review. (...I feel so awkward for some reason.) And thank you for reading._

 _TheStormPooper (hahaha, nice user name): If the bag is not close all the way, it doesn't count as one thing. So, let's say a bag is closed right, it counts as one bag of xxx then somehow it rips open, everything that is in the bag gets counted. I hope that helps a bit._


End file.
